Secrets That We Keep
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Alex is harboring a big secret. A secret that she's kept for probably over hundreds of years. But how much longer can she keep that secret when she starts becoming dangerously attracted to her new second chair? AU Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This happened after I re-read through all my reviews on 'The Proposal' and I saw a few of you guys favored a Twilight prompt. I think I'm going to be toggling mostly between this and 'The Vow' because I have extreme and complete writer's block on my other stories at the moment, which really sucks because I know a lot of people want me to finish some stuff.**

** Anyway, I started this because I suddenly came up with an idea and a plot line and I'm the kind of person that has to get it out there as soon as I think about it. It's just who I am. **

** This is a little different from anything that I usually write, and it is way up on my AU spectrum so this is me giving it a shot. So here it is, my Law and Order Twilight. Hope you guys like this little experiment here. It's going to be a wild ride, trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any unoriginal idea or character in this story for neither Law and Order or The Twilight Saga. All the original characters though…those suckers are mine! **

Alex sits in her office quickly reviewing the files that she has to have turned in to Liz before the end of the day. It doesn't help that she's bored and she's probably read the same packet of paper ten times in the past ten minutes, but she has absolutely nothing else to do.

She glances at her watch as she realizes that it is almost her lunchtime. She then glances out her window and notices the sun peaking through the clouds, and she groans in irritation. Now she definitely knows she won't be going out for lunch.

After probably another ten minutes of reading the same file, Alex lets her head rest on her desk. It isn't everyday that she gets as bored as this, but when she does, it's one of the worst feelings in the world. She sighs dramatically and begins trying to think of ways to entertain herself.

Alex hears footsteps approaching her office, and a few seconds later she looks up to see Serena slipping into her office. Serena's grin fades when she sees the obvious look of disdain on Alex's face.

"Whoa…who killed your puppy?" the younger blonde asks her best friend, whose head has now returned to her desk.

"Bored." Alex mumbles not even bothering to look up.

Serena frowns and then shrugs before she takes a seat in one of the chairs across of Alex's desk. She's never understood why her best friend is always so bored all the time, but when she really thinks about it, she probably doesn't want to understand.

"You're always bored…it's almost lunch time. Do you want to go out to eat?" Serena asks excitedly almost bouncing in her seat for she is just metaphorically dying to get out of the office.

Alex's head shoots up from her desk and she looks at Serena as if she's just about lost her mind. She looks at Serena, then at her window, then back at Serena, trying to silently prove a point. Sadly, Serena doesn't catch on, which in turn, causes Alex to sighs heavily and dramatically.

"Serena, do you see what it is like out there?! I prefer _not_ to go outside, sparkle, and then have people try to burn me at the stake…again!" Alex hisses.

Serena rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "Alex people don't do that anymore! Besides, if anything people would just think that we have some sort of weird skin condition," she tries to rationalize.

Alex shakes her head and points towards the window. "Serena…it is not okay for us to go outside when it's sunny! There are reasons we get here before the sun comes up and leave before the sun goes down. Honestly, I can already see you walking out of your apartment and scaring people to death because you look like you have a diamond encrusted face…"

Serena huffs and sinks down in her chair. "I don't leave the apartment when it's sunny! Abbie won't let me…" she mumbles the last part of her sentence feeling defeated.

Alex chuckles and leans back in her chair. "Good thing too…you need her to keep you out of trouble."

It never ceases to amaze Alex at how much energy Serena always seems to have. But with great energy comes great power, and though being small, Serena has just that.

"I don't get in to trouble that often! You and Abbie are just bitter old ladies…" Serena says looking longingly out the window. "What are you guys, like twelve centuries old?"

Alex gasps and puts her hand over where her heart used to be. "I'll have you know I am only six centuries old thank you very much!" she says feigning offense. "And shouldn't you know how old your own girlfriend is?"

"Every time I ask she gives me this look and goes, 'you should never ask a lady her age Rena.' And then the cycle repeats. So no…I don't know because she won't tell me!"

Alex laughs at the fact that Abbie refuses to reveal her age to Serena. Alex just so happens to know only because she's the one who in turn technically saved Abbie's life anyway.

"Well her age is her business. I can understand why because it's a little weird. I don't go around happily shouting 'oh hey I'm over six hundred years old!' I simply say I'm thirty seven and move on. But you, my newborn friend, have so much more to learn."

Serena rolls her eyes before turning back to the window. "You talk about me like I'm a baby…" she mutters unhappily.

"In the vampire world you still are a baby…you're still learning how to cope with your new lifestyle…or…dead style…well, you get what I'm trying to say." Alex responds.

"Have you always been this wise?"

"It comes with being around as long as I have, trust me. But you'll get there!"

Serena sighs once more and Alex shakes her head at the younger woman's slight innocence. Alex knows that Serena is still struggling with being who she is now, but all she can do is continue to be a good supportive best friend.

* * *

**Later on that Day **

Abbie sprints as fast as she appropriately can down the halls towards Alex's office. She can't believe what she has just overheard and she wonders if Alex has any idea about what's going on.

She nearly runs into a few interns along the way but she successfully avoids any and all of the collisions. She quickly rounds the last corner and bursts through the door nearly shattering the glass when she slams it behind her.

"Jesus Abbie, I need that door!" Alex says looking up at her dark haired friend. Serena, who has had nothing to do but hang out all day, snickers at the two from where she's sitting.

Abbie grins and laughs nervously. "Heh, sorry…Anyway, I came to ask you, have you talked to Liz at all today?" she asks hurriedly.

Alex shakes her head. "Not directly, we talked on the phone because I didn't feel like going up there to ask her a question. Why?"

"Did you know that your second chair is here?! Here as in, right now?!" Abbie nearly shouts.

Alex's jaw hits her desk and her eyes widen to about the size of baseballs. "What's this about a second chair? What are you talking about?"

"Wait…you didn't know you were getting a second chair?" Abbie asks in shock only to gasp when Alex shakes her head. "Oh my god, how could you not know?! I mean, I only found out that she's here right now because I heard some people talking about her arrival and I wondered why you didn't tell me! But now it makes sense, because you didn't know…"

Alex feels angry and insulted at the fact that Liz would hire a second chair and not even consult her about it first. She feels like she can do her job perfectly fine with out having to look over someone else in the unit.

"Have you seen her?" Serena asks also intrigued on the new ADA they are going to be inevitably meeting.

Abbie shakes her head in nugatory. "Nope, but I heard she's hot." She says grinning, which causes Alex to roll her eyes and Serena to fold her arms in protest.

"You are such a flirt…" Serena mumbles shaking her head.

"You know you love my flirtatious attitude, babe." Abbie replies kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Alex stands from her desk and heads over to her door. "Can you two go be gross somewhere else?" she says before slipping out of her office with her two best friends in tow. They only get so far before Alex stops sensing Liz's presence nearing along with an unknown.

"Alex!" Alex groans and turns around towards Liz who is now walking towards them with a tall, nervous, redheaded woman following her. Alex sighs as she can't wait to hear this story.

It is then at that moment that Alex notices how good and appetizing this new woman's blood smells. The enticing aroma makes her throat begin to burn as if she has swallowed a batch of acid. The thoughts of the women surrounding her floods Alex's brain like rushing water but she's mostly focused on what Abbie and Serena are thinking, which just so happens to be the same thing that she herself has in mind.

_'Oh my god this woman's blood…Alex really has her work cut out for her. I should probably get Serena out of here.' _

_'Abbie was right when she said Alex's second chair was hot but the smell of her blood is almost deadly. I need it.' _

_'I really hope my friends don't try to eat her…I really hope __**I**__ don't try to eat her. This is not good.' _

"As I was saying…" Liz says eyeing the three women curiously. "Alex, this is your second chair who is going to be working with you from now on."

The woman smiles at Alex and extends her hand. "Casey Novak." She introduces. "I've heard so much about you, and I really am looking forward to working with you.

The burning sensation in Alex's throat is driving her crazy and for a moment she thinks she's going to lose complete control. She barely even manages to hear Liz introduce Casey to Abbie and Serena.

'_God, I hope she doesn't resent me for this.'_ Alex hears Liz think. Oh if she only had any idea.

"It's…um…nice meeting you." Alex says choosing not to shake Casey's hand, for fear of scaring the woman with her cold hard skin complexion.

Casey recoils her handshake offer and wonders if Alex hates her already. She can't help but feel a little worried about whether or not she's making a good impression. _'But oh my god she's gorgeous,' _she thinks to her self, flinching when Alex's eyes snap towards her quickly.

Liz looks glances between her new ADA and her old ones trying to figure out what's going on in all of their minds. She then notices that Serena is staring at Casey with an almost hungry looking expression. "Um….is she alright?"

Alex and Abbie look over at Serena and immediately understand what's happening. They both know fairly well that the young blonde is still struggling with her sense of self control when it comes to feeding. They've been trying to help her abstain from human blood and only feed off of animals, but the task at hand is very difficult, especially if a human smells as good as Casey does.

"Serena and I are going to head back upstairs…" Abbie says trying to avoid a very ugly situation. She bids the group good day before she damn near has to drag Serena to the elevators.

Alex watches her friends depart before she turns back to Liz and Casey who seem to be thinking up a storm all at the same time. Liz, going on about how weird everyone in the office is, and Casey, simply admiring Alex's beauty. It's actually pretty flattering and Alex fights the urge to smirk.

"Well…um…it was nice meeting you." Casey says awkwardly.

Alex puts on her best smile despite the fact her throat feels like it is on fire. "Likewise, I'm sure I'm going to enjoy working with you. Nice seeing you too Liz."

Liz snaps out of her thoughts and comes back to reality. "Right…well, I'll just show Casey to her office…" she says before awkwardly walking away with Casey in tow.

Alex stares after them for a moment before retreating back to her office. Once she gets there she closes her door and locks it before taking a seat and heavily placing her head on her desk.

Never in all of her six hundred plus years of living has she wanted a human's blood as bad as she wanted Casey's and the feeling was actually pretty scary. There is no doubt in Alex's mind that if she had not been so skilled in self control, she would have killed the beautiful redhead without any hesitation.

But then there is exactly that. Alex has no idea why, but she found Casey to be exceptionally beautiful which the thought it self is a danger and a crime. For probably thousands and thousands of years, vampires have distanced themselves from any kind of attraction to a human for obvious reasons. But there is always that one person that comes along and messes everything up. And Alex feels that she may have found that one person.

**Hope you guys are intrigued by the start. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, for serious…I really would appreciate it if you guys would stop comparing my story to the one that was written by AnUnknownArtist, and she sent me a PM saying that she wishes that as well. It's really not fair because we are from completely different countries and not everyone has the best luck with Beta's. It simply isn't fair. I love you guys I really do, but I have to ask you to please respect our wishes and stop. **

**Also, too those out there, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I would really kindly appreciate it if you DO NOT I repeat DO NOT, respond to the shit reviews I get on my story. They aren't bothering me and because they aren't bother me, they shouldn't bother you. While I am thoroughly touched that you will stick up from me and my writing, I would kindly appreciated if you don't add fuel to the fire by responding to the idiot trash that wants to give shit reviews. But in all honest thank you for your defense. **

**In conclusion, AnUnknownArtist and I have spoken and are on good terms with each other so I would like all of the confrontation and comparisons to cease. I mean really, please just enjoy the story. That's all I want. All the drama belongs in the story and not the reviews. My goal is to aim to please my readers and how can I do that if you guys are being like this? It makes me sad. But I'm sure it's all good now. **

**That's enough of me babbling and here's another chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it. Please and thank you. **

**About a Week Later **

Casey chews the end of her pen out of habit as she sits in her office, taking on the sudden onslaught of her new job. Not once had she ever considered that she'd be offered to work for sex crimes, but when Liz came to her with the offer, something insider her just wouldn't let her refuse.

Immediately after accepting the job offer, Casey realized that it meant that she would be working with the notorious Alexandra Cabot. She has heard numerous among numerous of stories about the blonde attorney. Casey also knows that, although being second chair, she has a lot to live up to if she wants to be anything but simply a cast in Alex's shadow.

In the week that she has been working in SVU, Casey has become greatly acquainted with a couple of the detectives from the unit. She finds that both Amanda and Olivia have widespread senses of humor that range from anything cheesy to extremely sarcastic, but Casey can work with both.

Abbie and Serena seem nice too. Though working in homicide, they both make sure that Casey feels welcomed to the DA's office. She can see a possible future friendship with the two women, though she senses something off about Serena every now and again. Maybe she's just exaggerating.

And then there's Alex. Casey has noticed on numerous occasions that Alex will pay her visits that aren't exactly necessary but they certainly do not go unwelcome. Sometimes she'll even feel like the blonde is watching her, but once again she deems it something that she's probably exaggerating on.

However, she often finds herself thinking about Alex on more than one occasion. She notices that the other woman can seem to be very mysterious and blunt but also humorous and inviting. Casey figures that Alex just has a dark sense of humor that is going to take some getting used to. But that doesn't mean she isn't going to try.

She can't quiet figure it out, but Casey feels like there is just something about Alex that keeps her interested and intrigued, especially when it comes to her beauty. Sometimes Casey feels like she can just sit and watch Alex because she so beautiful, perfect, and enticing.

"This is so weird to think about…" Casey mumbles out loud as she places her pen on the desk.

"What's so weird to think about?"

Casey all but leaps from her chair when she hears a response to her rhetorical comment. She looks up to find Alex leaning against the door frame, smirking at her success of frightening Casey.

"Jesus…how many times are you going to sneak up on me?" Casey asks as her heart rate begins to return to normal.

Alex chuckles as she tries to ignore the rapid pulse of Casey's blood through her veins. "Sorry, didn't know I had that kind of effect on people. Guess I should start using it to my advantage."

Casey shakes her head and looks back down at her notebook when her eyes come across a folder sitting on her desk.

"Oh, Olivia had told me to give this to you because she had to leave in a hurry. I think its case relevant." She says holding out the folder for Alex. Alex crosses the room and accepts the folder with her hand lightly brushing against Casey's.

Although the slight touch is almost unnoticeable, Casey can't help but take notice of how cold the other woman is. The cold is almost deathly and it literally and metaphorically gives Casey chills.

'_I heard people say she's cold but I didn't know they meant literally,'_ she thinks to herself, and Alex gives her a look which makes her shrink a little in her chair.

"So…um…do you want to go get lunch?" Casey asks after a small silence. For the past week she has been contemplating on whether or not she would want to ask Alex to lunch, and in the end the thought was covered up by fear and rejection. But today is definitely the day.

Alex raises her eyebrows before glancing out the window. She notices that they have dreary overcast clouds covering the sky, and to her relief, are definitely covering the sun. A small smile graces her lips at the realization as she turns back to a waiting Casey.

"I'd love to…what did you have in mind?" though she can't actually eat anything, Alex definitely does not want to pass up a moment to spend time with her new favorite redhead.

A grin spreads across Casey's lips excitedly. "There's this great restaurant that I know of, and it's in walking distance. We could go there if you like?" '_Please say yes, please say yes.' _

"That sounds great. I'll meet you downstairs in five?"

_'YES!'_ "Yeah, that'll be great." Casey manages. She sighs happily as Alex leaves her office. Maybe things won't be so bad in the DA's office after all.

**Restaurant**

"So what made you want to work in special victims?" Casey asks wanting to get to know Alex a little better for a multiple of reasons. Simply because she sees a potential friendship with the older blonde, and that she feels like there is some weird attraction between them.

Alex pushes the plate of pasta around with her fork not wanting to have anything to do with it. She knows that she isn't feeding properly if she ingests mortal food. She isn't getting the proper nutrition, and she'll probably have to cough it up later. Ah the luxuries of being dead…**NOT.**

It takes her a while to sort through some things in her head before she realizes that Casey had asked her a question.

"I wanted to work in sex crimes because it seemed like it was my calling. I wanted to help those victims that get glanced over because they aren't a homicide. I wanted to make a different for those people, so here I am." Alex explains truthfully.

Her answer was apparently enough for Casey who is beaming brightly and almost squealing in her mind.

_'Oh my god she's so sensitive, and sweet and amazing! I bet she's good at everything. I bet her performance in the bedroom is spectacular too…wait…did I really just think that?'_

The thought itself causes Casey to blush a deep red and Alex to stare blankly at the table upon hearing the other woman's thoughts.

"That's amazing. No wonder you're so ambitious" _'and hot'_ "I never thought I'd be one to work for SVU, but I'm glad that I'm here because I really want to help these people."

Alex grins and nods her head before pushing away the plate of useless food she just ordered to look normal in her surroundings. She can't explain how many times she's had to actually eat food to appear normal, and she's extremely resented every last one of those.

"Are you alright? I don't think I saw you eat anything." Casey observes curiously.

Alex nods her head before resting her chin on the bridge she's formed with her hands. Oh how she wish that she could just watch Casey and not be bothered with the rest of the worlds. Of course, voicing that might come of as creepy and actually doing it would be even creepier. Okay, doing it while Casey is _noticing _would be creepier.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." in reality she feels like she's starving and she knows for a definite fact that she needs to hunt later.

Casey eyes her curiously before shrugging it off and finishing off her own salad. "Oh, I thought maybe you would sick. You felt really cold earlier, and now you haven't exactly eaten, I thought that maybe something was wrong."

Alex inwardly grimaces at the fact that Casey had accidentally touched her. The last thing she wanted with the other woman to wonder why her skin is so cold it feels like she's a corpse.

"I've been told that I'm naturally cold…" Alex jokes, hoping to drive the conversation elsewhere.

"You don't seem as mean as some people have said you are. I think you're really nice, and sweet and pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Casey blushes again and suddenly becomes more interested in the unwanted pieces of lettuce on her plate. "Well, I…um…I guess, I mean…you probably get that a lot right…"

Alex chuckles and leans back in her seat. "I suppose, but typically only from people who wish to date me." she responds, smiling coyly.

If possible, Casey blushes redder than her hair and she visibly sinks down in her seat. "I-I didn't mean-I wasn't trying to…sorry." she mumbles as she realizes Alex's chuckles has turn into full blown laughter.

"Casey relax I'm just giving you a hard time. But if you wish to go on a date, we can always talk about it." Alex replies winking.

"Uh…that's would be…that would be nice…I guess…um…we should probably be heading back." Casey says standing from her seat, having already paid the bill.

Alex follows still marveling in her success to fluster the redhead. She doesn't know why, but for some reason she finds Casey to be even more attractive when she's nervous or embarrassed.

"So I have a question about Serena…" Casey says as they begin walking back to the office. She continues when Alex hums in response. "She's very nice, but she's also real quiet sometimes. Like sometimes, she'll just stare at me. Sometimes we'll be in the middle of a conversation and she'll just zone out and stare at me. Does she not like me or something?"

Alex snorts and shakes her head. If only Casey knew…but then again, she can't know so never mind. "She likes you; she just…has a very short attention span sometimes." Wow, what a horrible explanation, but you get what you get.

"Okay...I guess. I was just wondering. And I'm guessing that she and Abbie are a thing?" Casey inquires.

Alex nods her head in confirmation. "Yep, but how did you figure?"

"I uh saw them making out in the break room last Friday. I assume people only do that if they're dating…"

Alex chuckles and shakes her head at her friends. "Yeah, something you should know about them is that you have to get used to them being all over each other if you're going to be friends with them."

They continue walking and laughing when Alex can't help but notices a man's eyes lingering on Casey for a bit too long for her comfort.

_'Oh I would love to tap that'_ the man thinks and Alex growls deep in her throat.

"Hey Blondie, why don't you and your friend there come over here so your friend and I can show you gals a good time." The man's friend shouts.

"Keep walking…" Alex mumbles to Casey not wishing to engage the two pigs in a confrontation. As they keep walking the two men catch up to them.

"Hey, I was talking to you." The friend says gripping Casey's arm.

Alex grits her teeth and quickly spins around grasping the man's wrist tightly in her hand with ease. He sinks to his knees and lets out a yell when he feels the bones in his wrist snap from the pressure. Casey cautiously backs away from the situation.

The other man glances at his friend in pain and attempts to rush to his aid. "Hey lady, let em go!" he shouts angrily. He swings hard at the blonde who simply grasps his fist from mid swing and instantly crushes his knuckles, all the while still gripping the broken wrist of the man on his knees.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Alex asks the now whimpering fools in her presence. The men quickly shake their heads in response.

"I didn't think so." Alex releases the two men who scramble away in fear and in pain. She rolls her eyes as she turns back around and begins walking with Casey once more.

"Alex did you…break their hands?" Casey asks still a little bit in shock about what just happened.

Alex closes her eyes trying to come up with an answer. "No of course not. Are you alright?"

Casey jerks her head uneasily. "Y-yeah I'm fine…he…uh…barely even touched me." she responds shakily still confused on how protective Alex became and how easily she was able to do away with the men in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Later On That** **Day**

"Cabot! We need to talk!" Abbie says as she and Serena step into the blonde's office unannounced.

"Somebody's in trouble…." Serena hums softly as she sits down on the couch about to watch everything unfold.

Alex leans back in her chair and looks up at her brunette friend trying to read her thoughts but she realizes Abbie is probably blocking her on purpose. Well played Carmichael, well played.

"What'd I do?" Alex asks curiously.

"So I saw you went out with Novak for lunch today." Abbie states at which Alex nods her head slowly.

"You like her!" Abbie adds on after a small silence. She smirks when she sees several different looks cross Alex's face before they settle back into her usual demeanor.

Alex chews her lip for a moment before she decides to humor Abbie a little. "And let's say that I do…this is bad because?"

Abbie widens her eyes and throws her hands in the air. "Alex! You know that you can't fall for a mortal! Do you know what kind of consequences would follow? Not only would you have to tell her about yourself, you'd probably end up telling her about us, you'd introduce her to so much danger, and not to mention you and I both know that not even all the self control on the entire planet would keep you from killing her."

Alex frowns at Abbie's accusations. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. If I want to be with her, I can be with her with out falling into temptation. And I wouldn't have to tell her anything!"

At this Serena voices her opinion on the matter. "Alex you know that's not true…there's only so much that you could protect her from. And from what I've learned so far, there is a lot of danger in our world." The young blonde says softly.

"Thank you!" Abbie says motioning towards Serena but still staring holes into Alex, who is grinding her teeth.

"Why does it even matter to you anyway?" Alex asks after a heavy intense silence.

"It matters to me because I'm trying to keep you from making a mistake. I like you, and I like Casey, but this would cause so much trouble. Alex, you're like my best friend, and I really do want to see you happy with someone, but she's a mortal and you know that it could never work out." Abbie tries to rationalize.

Alex stands from her chair and advances from around her desk to where she and Abbie are only separated by a couple of feet.

"Are you sure this is about me, or about you not wanting to visibly relive the guilt of biting your girlfriend? If anything you're sounding pretty hypocritical Abigail." Alex asks spitefully.

Serena's eyes widen and she only has milliseconds to react before Alex and Abbie begin to advance on each other. She throws herself between the two angry women, succeeding in keeping them separated.

"You two need to calm the hell down." Serena says angrily utilization all her strength to keep her two elders at arms length.

Finally the two calm down and retreat to opposite ends of the office still glaring holes into each other. After a moment Abbie gives up and leaves with out a word to either of the two blondes.

"Alex, you shouldn't have said that…" Serena says softly after a small silence.

Alex's head snaps towards Serena and she gives her a bewildered look. "Are you serious? She came in here attacking me and you're going to take her side?"

"I am not taking anyone's side; I am simply saying that you shouldn't have said that. You know she still feels bad about what she did to me, and I have to remind her everyday that I still love her despite what happened. You utilizing that fact as a weapon against her isn't fair. I realize that she could have said what she wanted to say a little better, but in a way, you and I both know that she's right. Abbie really does care about you but she just has a rough time of showing it."

Alex sighs and leans against her desk. "I know she's right. I think that's why I became so defensive, because I know that there is a chance I could lose complete control. But I've never felt this…_feeling_ around anyone before. I feel like every time I'm around Casey, something tells me I need her…I ended up breaking these two guys' hands because one of them touched her today…"

Serena's mouth forms into a perfect 'O' shape. "Damn Cabot, you've got it real bad…" she states which causes Alex to roll her eyes.

"Thank you Serena, I'm glad we've established that." she responds sighing heavily.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Serena asks curiously after another pause at which Alex shakes her head and sighs again.

"I really don't know…"

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We fast forward in this chapter. Hope you guys will like it and sorry for errors. It's a little rush proofed :D. **

**Relatively Four Months** **Later **

"So tell me again, why can't you just ask her?" Amanda asks Casey for probably the fifteenth time that afternoon. She is beginning to struggle with understanding the mindset of some women.

"I already told you, I'm waiting for her to ask me. I know she wants to." Casey responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you're sure she wants to ask you…" the blonde detective asks skeptically.

Olivia takes a sip of her soda and places the glass back down on the table before she gives Amanda a look. "Please…don't spread your sunshine…" she says sarcastically.

Amanda puts her hands up in a defensive matter. "Hey, I was simply saying that if she wants to wait she can, but with a woman like Cabot, I'd definitely be one to jump at that opportunity if I even felt an inkling that she felt something."

Casey nods her head. "She flirts with me…and I flirt back. And I can tell that she really wants to ask me out, I just can't understand why she hasn't yet." She sighs.

Olivia hums and taps her finger to her chin. "I can't understand why she hasn't asked yet either. I mean for as long as Alex has been working with me, I can tell that she's a very controlling woman, so it would make sense for her to ask first. I don't know, maybe she's still deciding?"

"I don't know. I just know it's starting to get really weird to be around her and find myself wanting her as bad as I do."

Amanda's eyes widen and she leans forward across the table. "You mean…_want_ her?"

Casey nods her head slowly. "Yes Amanda, I mean _want _her."

"Whoa…that's…whoa." Amanda says as she drifts off into dream land.

Olivia shakes her head at the transfixed blonde and turns back to Casey. "So, I'm assuming it's safe to say that you already like Alex, a lot then."

Casey nods her head in confirmation. "Yes, I do. I don't know why but even from the moment I met her, there's something about her that is just intoxicating. It's like she is literally perfect. It's almost as if I'm under some sort of weird spell."

Olivia grins at her friend. She thinks that Casey would be the perfect woman for Alex, and she can't exactly remember the last time she recalled Alex ever talking about going out with one, so to hear this, is pretty big news.

"Well we hope that this works out for you. You'll definitely have to tell me how that first date goes." Amanda says almost bouncing in her seat.

Casey smiles to herself as she absentmindedly stirs her drink with her straw. "Oh I will. I definitely will."

**Meanwhile… **

"So you're gonna ask today right?" Serena asks hopefully staring at her best friend. She's getting tired of watching Casey and Alex dance around each other like a bunch of ballerinas. All she wants is to see her best friend happy with someone she loves.

Alex shrugs and taps her fingers on the desk out of habit. "I don't know. I mean, I can tell that it has been eating her alive that I haven't yet. I actually feel bad about reading her thoughts at times. I mean, sometimes they get really personal." She says recalling a few of Casey's sexual fantasies.

Serena makes a face. "That's a little weird if you think about it…so wait, lets think about this. If you two start dating, and it gets really serious, how are you gonna…"

"I don't know Serena. I mean what the hell am I supposed to say? 'oh hey babe, by the way. I'm a vampire'?! It doesn't work like that. And there isn't a law anywhere that says I have to tell her." Alex says hating the subject at hand.

Serena sighs and shakes her head. "I know you don't want to…but don't you think that it would be fair for her to know? What if something happens to her? Or what if in a twist of fate you end up-"

"STOP! I already told you that wouldn't be the case and that it wouldn't happen. I know how to control myself. You're starting to sound like Abbie…" Alex mutters angrily. She knows for a fact that she has a lot more self control than both her friends combined…right?

"Alex I already told you, Abbie is just trying to help. And if you think about it my story is exactly like Casey's and to be honest, I wish I had known. I fell in love with a vampire with out knowing what I was getting myself into and that' s the reason that I'm here like this, right now. Granted, I love Abbie with everything I have and probably more, but sometimes I wish she had just told me instead of…just taking away my options." Serena recalls sadly.

Alex crosses her arms tightly as she looks away from Serena. She knows that Serena is right, and that Casey would eventually have a right to know, but part of her doesn't want to believe that major minor detail.

"I don't know Serena. I just…if I tell her, I don't want to lose her and resort back to watching her while she sleeps."

Serena's mouth hangs open as she completely forgets what it was she originally was going to say. "You watch her while she sleeps? Oh my god Alex you really do have it bad! And that is _very_ creepy…"

"Hey, it's not my fault! She's just so fascinating and amazing…I have to. I've never felt this way about anyone Rena, and I just don't want to do anything that I think is going to ruin it."

Serena nods her head and hugs her best friend tightly. "I understand…sort of. And I'm sure that you'll make the right decision."

Alex nods, hoping that she will, in fact make the right decision.

* * *

"Hey Casey, can I ask you a question?" Alex asks as she steps into the redhead's office. Casey looks up and smiles trying to mask her excitement.

"Sure anything." She responds happily. _'Please don't be work related.' _

Alex takes a deep breath before she starts wringing her hands out of habit that she has never been able to break. In the back of her mind she knows what she really wants to ask, but she just can't bring herself to do it. Not when she knows the consequences of the outcome. It makes it harder when she can constantly hear Casey's thoughts running through her mind.

"I...I was wondering if you had finished going over the paperwork I needed you to glance at..." Okay, so maybe that isn't the best thing to ask right now, but it isn't exactly a lie.

Casey's face breaks for a split second before she starts shuffling through the papers on her desk. "Uh yeah…here it is." She says shakily handing Alex the papers.

Alex chews her lip as she accepts the papers. She stands still for a moment analyzing Casey's face and her thoughts. She thinks about saying something but when she realizes that Casey isn't acknowledging her any longer she slowly backs out of the office.

Casey sits at her desk for a good ten plus minutes thinking about the events that have just taken place. Stunned…she is just stunned…stunned is the only word she can think of to express how, stunned she is.

_'Is this really happening right now…I can't believe she didn't ask me out. I may not know a lot of things,_ _but I know that I'm not wrong about this, and how I feel about her. And I know she feels it too.' _

She sits for another fifteen minutes before adrenaline gets the best of her and she shoots out of her chair and out of her office. Her heels click rapidly against the floor as she walks with a determined purpose. Soon, she swings open Alex's door, slams it, and locks it just as quick.

Alex looks up in time to see Casey burst into her office. The redhead's thoughts are so all over the place that Alex can't find herself able to sort through them. She stands up and slowly walks out from behind her desk. "Casey are you alright?"

Casey stands stock still for a moment before she quickly crosses the room and crashes her lips against Alex's. A kiss that had she been mortal would have definitely knocked Alex off her feet. A kiss that Alex finds herself involuntarily returning.

As their lips glide hungrily against each other, Casey's hand moves up Alex's neck to her cheek. She notices how cold everything about the other woman is, yet how her skin is perfect with out any sort of blemish.

Alex hisses and shamefully pulls away from the kiss as she feels the burning venom pooling in her throat. She feels her self control wavering as if it is teetering on the edge of a cliff.

Casey however begins trying to search the blonde's eyes as if she's trying to read her emotions. She combs her fingers through blonde locks as she tries to make Alex's gaze meet hers.

"I know you feel it too…" she whispers after a small silence, only to receive no response from Alex, so she continues. "I know you feel something for me…something strong. The flirting, the gazes, the lingering touches…we dance around each other endlessly. I know you feel it, because I feel it. I have from when we first met."

Alex, who is still staring at an imaginary spot on the wall, gives a small head nod. Of course she feels the same way about Casey, if not more. She's just afraid of all of the risk factors.

"Then go out with me." Casey says quietly as she turns Alex's head to make eye contact. For a split second Casey could swear that she sees gold pooling in the other woman's eyes, but as soon as it's there, it's gone and they're back to the steely blue orbs she's used to.

At this Alex sets her jaw and a flood of even more unknown feelings washes over her. One of those major feelings being conflict. All of the warnings she's been given flood the back of her mind and for once in her life, she's completely unprepared to make a decision.

Casey wraps her arms around Alex's neck tighter and pulls her in for another kiss. Alex gently bites down on Casey's lower lip and hisses as she is forced to break the kiss once more by her venom.

"Casey I…I can't." she says quietly, knowing that it's going to tear the other woman apart.

Casey frowns partially out of confusion and partially out of frustration. "Alex why? It's pointless to keep doing this. I know we haven't known each other all that long, but I want to be with you. Hell, sometimes I feel like I need to be with you. And you just said that you can feel it too. What's the problem?"

Alex cautiously places her hands on Casey's hips and separates their bodies before she retreats back a few feet. "I…I can't explain. I just…it's hard right now okay?" she explains lamely.

"What do you mean 'it's hard right now'? Is there someone else?"

"What, no. There's no one else, I just…I don't know how to…we just can't be together like that…at least, not right now."

Casey's eyes widen and she tries and falters to mask her anger and hurt. "Alex you can't honestly be saying this right now. You just kissed me back! What else do I need to do for you? You can't just lead me on like that and then honestly say that you don't want anything to do with me romantically."

Alex sighs and runs her hand through her hair. She knew that this would come, she had just hoped that it would come a little later after she had time to prepare for it.

"Casey I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to lead you on."

"Well it looks as if you sure as hell didn't try hard enough."

Alex winces at the metaphorical venom in Casey's words and the literal venom that is now pooling in her mouth out of need and desire. Maybe she can't handle things as well as she thought.

"Come on Casey…that isn't fair." she explains taking Casey's warm hand in her own cold one, flinching when Casey snatches her hand back.

"See?! There you go again! You'll court me and you'll do something that makes me fall a little bit harder for you, and then you go and do something like this. So, what I want is I want you to tell me, to my face, that you don't want to be with me." Casey says sternly.

Alex turns her head and stares blankly at the wall once more, still not knowing what to say in the given situation. She knows that if she's starting to struggle with keeping control while simply being in the same room with the redhead, how will it work out if they start a relationship and getting more intimate? It just simply can't work in Alex's mind.

Apparently she takes far too long, and Casey starts to get that hint. "Right…you can't even look at me right now. My emotions are not toys Alex and you can't…you can't just play with them and bend them the way you do criminals during an interrogation. And I'm not going to let you." and with that she turns and leaves without another word.

Alex squeezes her eyes shut out of anger, frustration, and her own foolish lifestyle. Part of her knows that she's done the right thing by protecting Casey, but the other part of her wants to break down in the imaginary heartbreak that she's feeling. A heartbreak that she caused herself.

Abbie steps into the doorway a few minutes later and leans against the frame. "I just passed Casey in the hall, and she was crying. Is everything alright."

Alex shakes her head and sinks to the floor before she drops her head in her hands. She has no doubt in her mind that if she could cry, she would.

Noticing her friend's sadness, Abbie steps into the room and squats down next to Alex who is leaning against her desk on the floor. Abbie places her hand on the blonde's shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Come on…we need to hunt anyway, and we can talk about what happened."

* * *

**Woods **

Having changed out of their work clothes, Abbie and Alex sit on opposite branches of a towering tree in the wood they usually hunt in.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Abbie asks curiously noting how quiet Alex has been.

Alex stays quiet for another moment before she finds her voice. "The way she looked it me…I can't even begin to imagine how hurt she is. I want to be with her, but I want to protect her from not only other dangers but from myself. Why can't I have both of those things?"

Abbie sighs and rests her head against the main trunk of the tree. "I don't know Alex, life is just hard that way. I guess it just comes with being who we are."

Alex bits her lip and turns to look at the feint city lights they can see from where they are. She contemplates her next curiosity before deeming it safe to ask. "What was it like when you lost control with Serena…?"

Abbie is completely silent for a moment, for it's a topic that she usually doesn't like to discuss with anyone, not even herself. She sighs heavily before she begins to recall the crystal clear event.

"It was the worst feeling in the world…it still is, knowing that she's like this because of me. We were making love…or we were going to when I lost all sense of control and I had to have her. I don't know where the urge came from, but she smelled amazing, and I needed it…her blood that is. The next thing I knew I bit her, and I didn't want to stop, and it was like her blood was so enchanting that I couldn't stop.

Then something inside of me caused me to stop. I tell myself that it was because of my undying love for her that did it. When I did, I knew that she was going to die and that if she did die it would be because I killed her.

So I did the only thing I could think of; I changed her. Watching her scream from the pain for two and a half days nearly broke me. I had never wanted her to feel what the pain of being changed feels like. I then understood why after you changed me, you always had this heavy look of sadness on your face. Watching someone in pain like that and not being able to help them is unbearable.

Even now, Serena says that she loves me, and she's glad that she can be with me forever, but part of me can't help but feel…but know that some of her resents me because of what I did."

Alex has never fully heard Abbie's story told completely and it now makes sense of why. Obviously it isn't something that's easy for the brunette to talk about. She shakes her head as she completely understands and finds herself relatively in the exact same situation.

"I know you want to be with her Alex, and if you really feel like you can…then you can, I can't stop you. I just want to make sure you understand the consequences…"

After a long pause Alex finds her voice. "I don't want that for Casey. I want to be with her, but I can't put her in this kind of danger."

**I remember someone reviewed saying that Alex is Casey's Edward and Casey is Alex's Bella. But honestly people, what good would a Twilight fic be if there wasn't a Jacob? Mwahahaha I shall say no more. Leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things start to get intense in this one. Think you guys can handle it? Happy readings! **

To say that things have become extremely awkward for Alex would be a complete and total understatement and she hates every bit of it.

Ever since that one day in her office, Casey has literally spoken a total of two words to her; that being 'Morning.' And 'Night.' Don't get it confused, Alex tries to make conversation with her, but Casey always brushes her off or simply flat out ignores her.

Alex has gone over it in her head several times on several occasions and concludes that she deserves everything that she's getting from Casey. She knows that she practically stomped on the woman's heart, even if it was in the act of trying to protect her.

But then she thinks of how that act of protection has cost her the one person she's deeply cared about since…well probably ever. It was obviously for the better, but the pain that it brings is almost killing Alex…again.

"Are you doing alright? You haven't said much over the past week." Olivia asks as she stands in Alex's doorway watching the blonde scribble angrily on her legal pad. Alex shakes her head and nearly drivers her pen through her desk with the force she's writing with.

"No I'm not, but I'm sure if I lie and say that I am people will stop asking. What are you doing here?" Alex asks curtly, not intending for her tone to be as biting as it is.

Olivia winces at the blonde's harsh words. "Geez…I'm only here because a couple of our uniforms had to talk with Casey about a case that she's handling. Just making sure they got well acquainted with our ADAs."

Alex sits down her pen and relaxes into her chair a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm not doing so well lately."

"Well I can see that…Casey told me what happened…she kind of asked me if I could punch you in the face but I told her I'd rather not…"

_'I'd really like to see you try.'_ Alex thinks as she smirks and shakes her head. "I can understand why she's upset. I feel really about hurting her…I keep trying to apologies but she simply blows me off. I realize she's mad but the least she could do is hear me out…"

"Give her time…she's still really hurting over the fact that you said all that you said after you kissed her and everything." Olivia explains trailing of as she glances at the floor.

Alex frowns and snaps her favorite pen in her grip. "_She_ kissed _me_."

"But you didn't stop her…" Olivia adds on with raised eyebrows.

Alex sighs and drops her head on her desk in pure defeat because she knows the detective is right. "Why is everything so complicated…" she groans aloud. Olivia is about to say something when she is cut off by Alex's head shooting off her desk and her eyes seem to darken in concentration.

"Alex? You alright?" Olivia asked with her voice her voice full of concern. She watches Alex frowns deeply and quickly begins pacing her office mumbling to herself.

Alex however momentarily forgets that Olivia is even in the room as her enhanced sense of smell kicks in. She sniffs once more, deeply inhaling the smell that she recognizes perfectly. She's positive that Olivia could sense it because of her mortal senses, but Alex knows that smell anywhere. A similar smell that she hasn't come across probably in a couple hundred years.

"Liv how long ago did you get here with the uniforms?" Alex asks quickly.

Olivia looks at the ceiling thinking of an estimated number. "I don't know…probably ten, fifteen minutes ago. Why, is something wrong?"

Alex purses her lips tightly as she grits her teeth tightly together. "No…nothing;s wrong." She says with clenched fists.

Suddenly Abbie appears in the doorway knocking Olivia down at her entrance.

"ALEX IT SMELLS LIKE DOGS!" She shouts out of shock and realization. It is then that she notices the detective on the floor giving her a look of irritation. "Oops…sorry Liv…" she says offering Olivia her hand.

"Yeah…it's fine…what do you mean it smells like dog? I don't smell anything." Olivia questions as she begins to sniff the air harshly.

Alex rolls her eyes at Olivia's mortal senses as Abbie shrugs nervously for mentioning it without realizing that Olivia was in the room.

"No really I can't-GYAAAAH!" Olivia shouts as she's knocked to the floor once again but this time by Serena hastily entering the room.

"Ouch…" Olivia groans from her spot on the floor wondering how in the hell that she can get knocked to the floor by two stick figured lawyers. Not to mention that arm wresting contest that she lost to Serena not that long ago. The detective simply deems the contest rigged and an act of sheer voodoo.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia I'm so sorry!" Serena gasps as Alex and Abbie try and fail miserably to mask their laughter.

Olivia picks herself up off the floor once more and dusts her clothing begrudgingly. "Yeah don't worry about it. It's my life's dream to be viciously knocked to the floor against my will…"

Serena grins nervously. "Sorry…anyway, I came to ask about that weird smell…" she says turning her attention back to Alex.

"I know…I think I may have an idea of where it's coming from." The elder blonde responds taking note of how Olivia is looking between them confused.

"I don't smell anything!" Olivia shouts throwing her arms in the air, feeling more than excluded from the group.

Alex waves her off. "You aren't supposed to. It's uh…lawyer code…" she explains dumbly.

_'Horrible explanation Cabot…'_ Abbie thinks as her expression voices her thoughts as well.

_'That was really bad…'_ Serena adds in knowing that Alex is listening.

Alex shrugs her shoulders thoroughly proud of herself for at least coming up with something. Thankfully either Olivia buys the story or she just doesn't care enough to go into detail.

"Right…well…anyway…I think I'm going to check on…stuff…maybe check out the new light fixtures in the bathroom…" The detective says awkwardly backing out of the room.

Alex makes sure that Olivia is a good distance away before she pokes her head out of her office as she sniffs the air once more.

"This cannot be happening…" she says as she quickly steps out of the room with her friends following her. She knows exactly what the smell is coming from and she knows exactly where that 'what' is.

Alex stops just outside of Casey's office and leans against the wall making sure that her presence isn't known by the now three presences she senses inside. Serena and Abbie stand behind her listening in on the conversation as well.

Meanwhile, Casey sits at her desk finishing her conversation with the two officers.

"It was really nice meeting you Officer Gaines." Casey says shaking hand's with one of the cops. She can't help but notice how warm the woman is. It's almost as if her hand shake is the exact opposite of Alex's.

"It was nice meeting you too, but you can call me Kristen." The cop smiles back, lingering just a bit on the handshake which causes Casey to blush just little.

"Well…um…great. I guess I'll see you around here then…" Casey mutters hating that even the softest touches can get her to blush, especially when it's by a very attractive woman.

Kristen smiles broadly showing off her perfectly whitened teeth. "Definitely…unless I could see you elsewhere other than here. Maybe we could go out and have a drink one evening…maybe tomorrow evening?"

Casey's blush deepens and she struggles to find her words for a moment. She fumbles nervously for a pen on her desk and she shakily scribbles something down on the back of her card before she hands it back to the cop.

"Um here's my number if y-you want to um…give me a call." She stutters nearly melting under Kristen's gaze.

"I just might do that Counselor." Kristen smiles once more at noticing how she got the redhead to blush. She nods her head at her partner who tells Casey goodbye as they both prepare to leave.

Outside the door Alex finds herself soon face to face with the cop with shoulder length nearly platinum blonde hair that's pulled into a tight ponytail. Kristen nearly rivals Alex in height but can almost definitely match her in strength.

The two women stand analyzing each other with out words, both putting pieces together in their minds while Abbie glares hard at Kristen's nearly snarling partner. It is then that Olivia graces the situation with her presences.

"Well I see you two have met…" She says taking note of the stare off between the two blondes. "Alex this is Officer Kristen Gaines and her partner Stacie Mitchell."

Kristen extends her hand towards Alex, who simply ignores the gesture. She glances at Stacie whose breathing is becoming labored. Alex knows for a fact that the slightly shorter black haired woman is at a major struggle with herself. She knows historically that their kind has been known to shift when in the presence of vampires and the very last thing they all need is for a gigantic wolf to phase in the middle of the DA's office.

'_I know you can hear me leech. Haven't exactly seen many of you lately, for a second there I thought you all were extinct…'_ Kristen thinks purposely knowing that Alex can read her mind.

"I could say the same…" Alex mutters aloud in response. She can't explain enough how much she hates wolf shifters. They're arrogant, ignorant, power hungry beings that think they own everything…but then again, the same thing could be said about vampires.

"So…um…I think we should just go." Olivia says awkwardly injecting herself into the tense situation. She swears that the tension is so thick that she could slice it with a knife and she can't understand why. Another reason for her to feel left out. Is it like 'Exclude Olivia Day'?!

"Yes…we should." Stacie speaks up for the first time tugging on Kristen's arm. Olivia bids them good day before she departs with the two uniforms that are reluctant to turn their backs to the attorneys.

Once their gone Serena turns her head and looks at Abbie and Alex expectantly for an explanation. Abbie opens her mouth to respond when Alex shakes her head silently telling her to save it for later.

Just then Casey exits her office. "Hey Abbie, hey Serena." She greets two out of the three of the women purposely giving Alex the frozen shoulder.

Abbie and Serena wave awkwardly before turning back to Alex who wants to bash her own head into the wall. She can't remember time in her life where she's ever fucked up this badly. Not to mention it's truly embarrassing for Abbie and Serena to have to witness.

_'Life…death…what ever this is really sucks right now…' _

"Wolf shifters?" Serena asks back at which Alex and Abbie nod their heads in confirmation. "You mean like werewolves?"

"They aren't exactly werewolves. The moon has absolutely no effect on when or where they can phase. Typically they phase when in the presence of a vampire, but obviously those two have learned how to control it more than others." Alex asks, ruefully recalling Kristen's flirting and offer to go out with Casey.

"So long story short, they hate us, we hate them." Abbie explains simply, choosing not to address Alex's obvious jealousy.

Serena is silent for a moment before she decides to ask another question. "Once again, we're talking about wolves right…like…big wolves?"

"Yes like big wolves…which is why I don't want that _thing_ any where near Casey." Alex mumbles darkly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason…" Serena asks quietly. "We see the way you still look at her. And I can't imagine how much her just brushing you off hurts…"

Alex sighs and folds her arms and lets her head rest against the wall. "It does hurt…a lot. But I guess I deserve it because I hurt her. I shouldn't have expected her to act any other way."

Abbie thinks for a moment before she speaks. "…please don't tell me you plan on following her around if she starts dating that Kristen chick…"

Alex's complete silence gives the other two women their answers, crystal clear as day.

* * *

**Late that** **Evening **

Casey has decided that she wanted to go for a late evening walk just so she could have time to clear her head on some things.

She can't express enough how she's still hurting because of Alex just blatantly rejecting her as she did; especially after returning the kiss. Casey knows that she is the one that kissed the blonde first but if Alex didn't feel anything, she wouldn't have kissed her back right?

Ever since that day, Casey has made it her priority not to say anything to Alex unless it is completely and totally work related. Part of her says it's because she wants Alex to hurt as bad as she does while another part of her is simply doing it because of rejection.

Then there's Kristen, whom Casey had only met earlier. Casey could Kristen's instant attraction for her simply by looking into the other woman's piercing green eyes. An attraction that she found herself flattered by but slightly guiltily returning. Or maybe it's just her heartbreak, she doesn't know. But she does know that she will definitely go out with Kristen, mainly because it'll help her forget about Alex.

She rounds a corner to cut through an ally slightly unaware of her surroundings. She soon finds herself roughly thrown against a wall with both of her hands pinned on either side of her. She tries to scream but her attacker presses his body against hers and covers her mouth with his hand.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing out on the streets all alone at this time a night?" He asks mockingly, his breath feeling hot against Casey's face. he moves her head to the side and begins biting not so gently up and down her neck causing her muffled scream to go almost unheard.

He pins her hands behind her and his free hand that isn't covering her mouth begins the slide menacingly under her shirt. "You have soft skin too. I like that in a woman. I'm definitely going to show you a good time."

His hand has just moved to undo his pants when he feels himself roughly yanked away from the frightened woman he has pinned against the wall. He then finds his face being smashed roughly smashed into said wall and the impact breaks his nose instantly causing blood to gush freely and openly.

Casey's eyes widen and she watches petrified as the man pitifully tries to defend himself against Alex's onslaught. She winces when she sees blood coating the man's face from being smashed against the rough brick.

The man's pleas fall upon deaf ears as Alex fully smells the scent of his blood. Suddenly forgetting her vow of abstinence, she does the very thing she's sworn off decades.

Casey's eyes widen to where they almost pop out of her head and she covers her mouth with both hands when she sees Alex literally sink her teeth into her attacker's neck. She stands frozen in place as she watches she man slowly begin to stop struggling until he liein a motionless heap on the ground. It's then that she does the only thing her body, soul, and mind allows her to do; she faints.

**DUN…DUN…DUUUUUN! Shit went down!** **Yeah! Hope you liked it. Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little bit on the…well, I'll let you guys be the judge. Hope ya enjoy! Happy readings! **

Casey violently awakens from her nightmarish sleep by the sound of her alarm going off and the sun brightly peeking into her room. Her chest is heaving up and down quickly from the rapid pulse of her heart, and she finds herself covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Leaning over and turning off the treacherous alarm, she then sits in bed for a moment trying to calm her breathing. She runs and had through her disheveled locks before she places a bewildered hand to her forehead.

Was what she witnessed last night real, or was it just some horrible nightmare that was probably caused by her overworking? It has to have been a dream, because there is simply no way that Alex could have…done what she did…right? It has to be a dream, because things like this simply do not exist. And Casey doesn't even remember how she would have gotten home if it were real so that's evidence right there that says that it's not.

Casey definitely isn't one that believes in the supernatural. It's all just myths or fables that have been made up for entertainment purposes or just to cause controversy. They just simply don't exist…right?

**DA's Office **

Abbie's heels click angrily against the hardwood floor as she makes her way to Alex's office. She considers herself to usually be a relatively calm person, but this morning, she's upset and she's doing absolutely nothing to hide it. She doesn't speak to anyone who tries to address her and she doesn't both to stop for anything else.

She enters Alex's office and slams the door angrily. She stands silently for a moment as Alex keeps her head down almost carving into the desk from the amount of force she's writing with.

"Alex we need to talk." Abbie says after realizing Alex isn't going to address her presence.

"So talk…" is the cold cut reply that is void of any concern as the blonde stops writing but still keeps her head down.

Abbie folds her arms and leans against the wall as she begins her explanation. "So this morning something came across my desk…several, several some things if we want to be more accurate. Thirteen cases, thirteen bodies, all found between late last night and early this morning. All thirteen of them having the same cause of death; extensive blood loss with the only wounds that could be identified are two single impalements just at the far base of the neck almost resembling bite marks. No DNA could be found, no trace evidence left behind, no anything…at all thirteen scenes. Do you know anything about this?"

Alex scowls and looks up from her desk, her now crimson red eyes making eye contact with Abbie's faux brown ones. She knows that all she needs to do is look at Abbie to give her the answer that she's looking for. Abbie however was just hoping that there would be an off chance that she was wrong.

Abbie's face softens upon seeing the angry and distress on the blonde's face. "Alex why? We took a vow that we would abstain fro-"

"Don't talk me what I have and have not vowed. I've been around way longer than you so I will not sit here and allow you to lecture me. What I do is my business and not yours."

"Alex I'm not going to lecture you. Can you at least tell me what happened to make you do this?"

Alex sighs and closes her terror inducing red eyes that is enough to make even Abbie uncomfortable. "I was following Casey yesterday…before you say anything it was to make sure she didn't get hurt because she was out in the dark walking around by herself. Some guy in an ally grabbed her and he was…he was going to hurt her so I did the only thing I could think of. I must've beaten him too badly because he was gushing blood and my need got the better of me. I bit him and drained him completely because I had forgotten how good human blood tastes in comparison to animals. All while I'm doing this Casey saw me. She fainted and after that I took her home and put her to bed, and now hopefully she'll think she had some sort of weird nightmare. After that I needed more…I had to have more…I didn't realize it was thirteen, it all happened so fast…"

Abbie watches as her friend resembles that of a love sick puppy. She can't remember the last time that she's ever seen Alex so depressed and in love all at the same time. Then again, that could very well be because it probably has never happened before.

"Are you okay now?" she asks softly after analyzing the situation once more.

Alex closes her eyes and cradles her head shamefully in her hand realizing that she has broken her vow and the extent at which she has is overwhelming. Thirteen may not seem like a lot in spoken, but in the reality of it, it really is.

"I…I don't know…I'll find away to deal with it." she says lamely hoping that Abbie will accept her answer.

Abbie senses this and nods her head as she places her hand on the door handle. "Preferably away that doesn't involve draining numerous amounts of people of their blood…" she then opens to do only to practically run into a petrified looking Casey who is staring at her with look that is a cross between a glare and shock. Uh oh.

Casey points her finger in Abbie's face and backs her into the office before shutting the door once again. Alex blinks a few times in order to produce the natural blue eye color she so often uses in order to cover up her crimson hued ones.

"Uh hi…" Abbie says awkwardly as Casey glances between her and Alex curiously. Abbie could almost swear that she looks angry and then it dawns on her that Casey probably heard their entire conversation.

"It wasn't a dream…" Casey says flatly as she then turns her gaze to Alex. It's more of a statement of confirmation rather than a question.

Alex opens and closes her mouth several times unable to form an eloquent response for the situation. Abbie bites her lip before inching around Casey and exiting the room leaving Alex to deal with the situation at hand.

"I want an explanation on what I saw…" Casey reiterates, her voice wavering a little because she's unsure if she really wants to know. "Tell me…"

Still not receiving a response Casey swallows the lump in her throat and advances behind Alex's chair. Her hands shakily move along the blonde's jaw line and down her neck, searching for a pulse, slightly faltering when she doesn't find one. _'This cannot be happening.' _

Casey retracts her hands and walks back around to where she's standing in front of the desk still slightly awaiting an explanation. "Under normal circumstances I would be asking myself how it is that you're basically a walking corpse. I should have been tipped off by how thin you are and are able to show this amazing amount of strength that's almost unrealistic combined with your skin complexion. So now I'm concluding that you're probably one of two things that shouldn't exist but do. And you obviously don't eat brains so you're most likely the other…"

"Are you afraid of me?" Alex asks finally able to find her voice.

Casey folds her arms. "At first I was…should I be? Do you want me to think you're a monster?"

"Well technically if you're looking at it from the point of view of small children I do fall into that category along with the Boogeyman." Alex says only to receive a look from Casey. "Sorry...I'm sorry you had to see that last night. Maybe now you understand why we can't be together."

Casey sighs heavily and lets her arms fall to her sides. "What if it doesn't matter to me that you are…what you are…?"

"It should matter. It's dangerous for us to be together. In case you didn't hear, I killed thirteen people between last night and this morning. What's stopping any of those people from being you?"

"…because you love me. Right?"

Alex nods her head slowly. "I do…and that's why I can't put you in this kind of danger. You have no idea what the smell of your blood does to me. I almost always need it. We can't be together if there's even the slightest doubt that I won't be able control myself."

"If you really loved me and really wanted to be with me you'd know…I don't know what else I can give you because I'm here and I'm willing…it's your decision…" Casey says openly laying out the options at hand.

Alex bites her lip nervously but finds herself able to make eye contact with the waiting redhead. "I told you that I can't…"

Casey nods her head and hugs herself tightly partially out of habit and partially out of seeking comfort. "At least now I know why...but I also know that you're too scared to fight for me. Maybe you should think about it and realize it's your own fault the next time you're sitting here taking your anger out on everyone else. And maybe I'll find someone who actually has the courage to act like they have an interest in me rather than following me around like a lost puppy." She says before she turns to leave.

The words hit Alex like a tone of bricks. Reading Casey's mind, she shoots out of her chair and quickly advances around her desk.

"Casey I know you're angry with me and I know you're hurting but please at least do me one favor, please don't go out with Kristen." Alex pleads, almost begs.

Casey frowns deeply and nearly turns red from her brewing anger. "No…you don't get to do that. You don't get to say you love me, reject being with me, and then tell me who I can and can't go out with. It's not fair. At least Kristen isn't afraid to go after what she wants…why…does she make you _jealous _Alex?"

_'Ignorant mortals…they don't even know the half of the things that go on around them.'_ "Casey it's not about that…she's just…I feel like she's bad news…will you at least here me out? Please?"

Casey shakes her head and backs away from Alex separating the physical and metaphorical distance between them. "You really have a lot of nerve…maybe you should me a favor and stop following me…" she states spitefully before leaving.

As if on cue she hears Casey's cell phone ring and it being answered.

'Hey, yeah actually I would love to.' She hears clearly from down the hall.

Alex groans and leans against her desk knowing that she actually has a full on difficult battle ahead of her. Not only between herself, but possibly between Kristen. She would rather go through the process of being changed a thousand times before she sees that dog be with her Casey. She will not allow it.

"Yeah…you're welcome for saving you by the way…" Alex sadly mumbles into the emptiness of her office.

* * *

**That** **Evening **

"So what exactly made you want to ask me out?" Casey asks flirtatiously as she stirs the contents of her cocktail.

Kristen smirks as she leans back in her chair. "Why not seize the opportunity to ask out a beautiful woman? Not only because she's beautiful but so you can get to know her a little better."

Casey blushes at the blonde's silky words. There is something about the way Kristen speaks to her that makes her feel fuzzy on the inside like a ditzy teenage girl. She mutters a quick 'thank you' before she returns to stirring her drink.

Kristen's smile fades as she notices Casey's attention has slightly drifted once again. She distinctively remembers the three blood suckers she encountered the day before and wonders if one of them has to do with anything.

"Casey are you alright? Am I being a little too subtle?"

"No…no you're being amazing actually, I just have a lot to think about that's all." Casey responds not really wanting to elaborate on her feelings just yet. She relaxes a bit when she feels Kristen's warm hand caressing her own.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." the blonde says smiling sweetly knowing utilizing her thousand watt smile will be her success in courting the other woman.

"Thanks…I'll keep that in mind…" Casey mutters subconsciously comparing Kristen to another certain blonde that she's probably trying to hard to be extremely pissed at.

After an evening of flirting, talking, and just simply enjoying each other's presence, Kristen drops Casey off at her apartment, walking her to the door to make sure she gets there safely.

"I really had fun tonight…I think we should do it again sometime soon." Casey says as she fumbles with her keys.

Kristen nods her head and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I would like that. You have my number now so you can always call me if you have a plan"

Casey nods and is silent for a moment before she makes a rash decision that she never thought she'd be making. She angles her head up and softly kisses Kristen's lips. A kiss that is the exact opposite of the one she shared with Alex. A kiss that isn't cold, hard, and hungry but warm, soft, and chaste; literally the direct opposite.

She pulls back blushing and averts her gaze to the floor, fearing the worst of the situation.

Kristen simply chuckles nervously. "Wow…didn't expect a kiss after the first date…" she says jokingly also causing Casey to spare a laugh. "Good night Casey." She whispers as she leans in and gives the other woman a soft peck on the cheek before she departs.

Casey stands with her hand on her doorknob for a moment thinking about the events of the day and the night. She can see a potential of something with Kristen, but can that happen if all she can do is picture Alex?

* * *

**Late That** **Night**

Alex sits in a tree watching Serena practically inhale a small deer. The sight makes her chuckle and she remembers what it was liked to be a new born always wanting human blood, animal blood, or simply just blood in general.

"And you said it's only been two days?" Alex asks skeptically as she stares at the lifeless mammal on the floor of the woods.

Serena stands up and looks up at the blonde perched on a tree branch. "In my defense, I'm under a lot of stress. Do you know how hard it is being in the same room with a person who simply gets a paper cut? Okay well maybe you do but still."

Alex rolls her eyes and tries to recall the last time she wanted to drain someone who just simply had a paper cut. "You'll learn eventually."

"Hey Alex! What did the vampire say to the-"

"Don't you dare finish that…" Alex cuts in not wanting to hear another lame vampire joke. She has probably heard every last one of them, and she doesn't find any of the funny in the slightest. Honestly, what were people thinking when they came up with them?

Serena laughs at Alex's sense of humor, or better yet lack thereof. She knows for a fact that Alex has a very dark sense of humor, and that she finds some things funny that would never be funny to the average person.

"How come we don't turn into bats?" Serena ask thoroughly intrigued on the subject. She remembers on several occasions in stories and even in some movies, all of the vampires would turn into bats.

Alex raises her eyebrow and gives Serena a quizzical look. "Do you want to turn into a bat?"

"No, I was just wondering. If you really think about it, we really stray from the stereotypical vampire. I mean, we don't turn into bats, we don't have fangs, we don't burn in the sun, garlic and holy water does absolutely nothing to us, we don't have weird Romanian accents, and we certainly do not sleep in coffins."

"Sorry…I must've left my coffin back in Transylvania a few hundred years ago…" Alex mutters, disliking the stereotype for their kind.

"Did you seriously sleep in a coffin or are you just being your usual sarcastic self…" Serena asks flatly. "Maybe I should go home and tell Abbie I want a coffin, just to see what she says."

Alex bursts out laughing as she mentally envisions that conversation between her two best friends. Oh yes, she definitely has to be a fly on the wall for that one.

She's about to respond to Serena when she hears leave crunching close by. Usually she could tell be the sound whether or not it's an animal, and it most definitely does not sound like an animal.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Kristen snarls as she walks into the clearing followed by Stacie and a younger girl who looks as if she could be in her late teens.

"Fuck off, dog…" Alex says spitefully, still not coming down from her branch. She notices that Serena has taken a few steps back away from the threesome; a good choice on her part.

Stacie snickers as Kristen clutches her heart with mock hurt. "Ouch, that hurts Cabot. I knew they said you were a cold woman but damn. Tell me, where's the other blood sucker? I could've sworn there were three of you."

"We really don't want any trouble…" Serena says speaking up, knowing that Alex's temper could get them into a lot of trouble.

Alex sighs and jumps down from her tree branch, easily landing on her feet. "Don't you mutts have anything better to do?" she asks.

The youngest of the three snarls at the two vampires only to slink back by Kristen holding up her hand. "Easy Kate, they said they don't want any trouble remember?" she says chuckling. "How about we just have a nice little chat?"

"How about the three of you beat it, before we send you running away with your tails between your legs?"

"Alex!" Serena hisses, really not wanting to cause trouble between the pack, simply because she's positive there could be more of them.

Kristen's smile falters and the two blondes before her take an involuntary step back as she phases into the historic large canine with light grey fur. Kate and Stacie soon follow suit, phasing as well, Kate having auburn fur, and Stacie being jet black.

"You do realize that there are three of them and two of us…" Serena points out, unable to ignore the snarling coming from the three wolves in front of them.

Alex smirks tilts her head from side to side. "Come on Rena, we can take em…"

Serena makes a face and quickly glances at her best friend. "You are insane, do you hear me?! You are insane!"

"Weren't you always the one saying that you needed a good workout?"

"This wasn't what I had in mind!"

**Don't worry, I'll tell you that our AC Lovers will have a happy ending…it's just getting to that ending is the tough part.** **Ohhhh I am bad…two cliffhangers in a row. Tsk. Tsk. Lol, leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: firstly.**

**Mackster: You asked if Kristen could read someone's mind. Fortunately, no she can't. She does, however have to communicate with her other pack mates through telepathy when they are in wolf form. If that answers your question.**

**Also, to the guest 'AC' who reviewed, I never said that the vampires burned when going outside, I stated their skin sparkles. Hence the words 'Sparkle, diamond encrusted face, and weird skin condition.' You were probably confused when Alex said 'Burn me at the stake' which was in reference to her earlier life as a vampire. Hope that makes a little more sense. And thanks to the person who explained that.**

**Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things get a little more tense. Happy readings!**

"Where the hell is Abbie when you need her…" Serena mumbles as she seriously considers running away. "I don't suppose saying 'nice doggie' and throwing a stick will help us in this situation.

"I don't think so…" Alex mumbles as she hears Serena's thoughts and also considers the factors of running. Normally, Alex isn't one to run away or back down from a challenge, but given the fact that she is outnumbered definitely changes that at the moment.

They take notice of how the wolves seem to be glancing between each other as if they are having some sort of secret mental conversation between one another that only they can hear. And that's exactly what's going on.

_'You two can share the little one. I will take great pride in ripping the big one to shreds.'_ Kristen says authoritatively.

_'How is it you always get to have all the fun?'_ Stacie groans in response.

_'Because she's bossy…'_ Kate mumbles as she just wants to get a move on and tear in to what they despise most.

Kristen snarls at Kate only to be rudely interrupted by Stacie taking off after the two vampires who have broken into a speedy run.

_'Nice going Kristen…'_ Kate says snidely as they both join Stacie in the chase.

Serena and Alex sprint through the woods, easily avoiding trees and other debris. They can both hear the snarling, gnashing of teeth, and the rapid snapping of twigs under the weight of the wolves chasing them.

"We should have just left when they first got there…" Serena states critically.

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I didn't think they would phase. Apparently they have more of a temper than I thought."

They run for probably another mile and a half before they no longer hear the crunching of leaves and twigs. They stop and turn around to make sure that they're no longer being followed. A few seconds later, they both hear loud howl that cleanly breaks through the silent night air.

"At least we lost them…" Serena says thankfully.

There is a flash of black and Alex finds whatever it is colliding with her at an intense speed. The collision takes her off guard and knocks her to the ground in a thud. She lifts her head only to be met with Serena laughing hysterically and Abbie picking herself off the ground.

"Jesus, watch where you're going will you…" Alex mumbles irritably as she gets to her feet.

"Sorry…I didn't realize that you two would be this far out. I was going to join you guys but obviously it looks like you got preoccupied." Abbie inquires wondering why the two blondes aren't in their usual spot.

Serena shoots Alex a look and is about to respond when another howl rings through the woods. "Alex got us in trouble…" she says blandly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abbie asks curiously wondering just how much trouble the two got into.

Alex folds her arms and leans against a tree. "It's exactly what you think it is. It would've been nice if you were fifteen minutes ago before we were embarrassingly chased through the forest…"

Abbie's mouth forms into a perfect 'O' shape at the new found information. She hadn't had any idea that there were any wolves roaming around the air and it's actually pretty surprising to her; and not a lot surprises Abbie.

"How many where there?"

"Only three; Kristen, Stacie, and a girl that I'm betting is Kristen's sister because they looked alike. But there are probably more considering…" Serena explained now understanding why there was howling going on.

"We should probably get out of here before we're surrounded by dogs." Abbie suggests no longer feeling the need to stay. The othera comply and they quickly disappear to avoid any other encounters with any other certain furry nemesis.

Meanwhile, Kristen irritably digs her paw into the dirt, thoroughly frustrated that she had lost a chance to do away with those wretched leeches.

"It's your own fault that we lost them; you and your arrogant grudges. What's so special about the tall one anyway?" Kate wonders.

"Blondie's after that cute little redhead I told you about. Kristen wants her all for herself. Bet she already imprinted on her. And she's _your_ sister; you should know that she hates sharing." Stacie replies to Kate in teasing manner only to receive a meaningful growl from their alpha.

"Shut your mouth. I just need to make sure that damn leech is out of the way, which she will be, soon enough. The next time she comes out here, she better bring more than just two of her little blood sucker friends. Stace, go find the others; tell them it's an emergency pack meeting."

* * *

Casey tosses and turns recklessly unable to find any sort of peace with herself. She can't seem to shake the recurring nightmare that she's had for the past night and a half and it's starting to get on her nerves.

Ever sense that evening she was attacked in the ally, she can't help but have hellish nightmares of Alex tearing into her skin and devouring her blood. She knows that she shouldn't be afraid, but she shamefully admits that she is even if it is the tiniest bit.

Trying to take her mind off of it, she goes back to the kiss that she gave Kristen earlier that evening. She isn't sure why she did it, but she knows that it left her lips tingling. Maybe she'll call the blonde later, and see if she has any plans for her Saturday.

Casey stares into the darkness of her room, unable to become comfortable enough to fall back asleep. She can't help but wonder if Alex has been watching her while she sleeps, but then again, she probably doesn't want to know.

Glancing at the clock and seeing that it's not quite yet eleven, she climbs out of bed and wraps her robe securely around herself before she exits her bedroom. She makes her way over to where her cell phone was left on the counter and begins punching in her passcode.

Seconds later, after hitting the speed dial number, she puts her phone on speaker and plops on the couch only to be then greeted with a quick 'Hello'.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now? I know it's late and this may be a slight inconvenience, but can you come over?" Casey asks the person on the other end of the phone.

_"Of course, anything for you. Is this one of those calls? Do you need me to bring anything? Ice cream, soap operas, cheesy rom-coms, Chinese, wine?" _

"You really think we should eat Chinese at this hour?"

_"You can eat Chinese at any hour sweetie. I thought you were 'hip' and 'with it'." _

Casey bursts into laughter and shakes her head. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. See if you could bring your partner in crime; that'd be great too."

_"Anything for you m'lady." _

**About Thirty Minutes Later**

Casey hears a rapid knocking at her door and she quickly opens it to be thankfully met with the sight of her two favorite detectives…and food.

Amanda takes it upon herself not to be invited in, leaving Olivia to solely tend to the things in her hands.

"Please, won't you come enter…" Casey says sarcastically as she assists the older detective with the items.

Amanda shrugs her shoulders and plops aimlessly into Casey's arm chair. "Hey, I'm not a vampire. I don't need to be invited in or anything."

Casey chuckles nervously at the irony of Amanda's joke, given the circumstances. "They don't need to be invited in…trust me…" she says as she sits on her couch with a plate of food.

"Really? I thought they did." Olivia states as she hands Amanda a plate and sits next to Casey on the couch. "I thought they needed to be invited in, and wore capes and stuff."

Casey shakes her head and stares at the plate blankly. "Something tells me that they don't…"

"When'd you become such the expert on mythological stuff?" Amanda asks boldly.

"I'm not an expert I was just stating my opinion…can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, vampires aren't real but what ever it is that floats your boat. Anyway, why'd you call? You sounded a little uneasy over the phone, what's going on?"

Casey sighs and leans back against the couch. "The both of you know Kristen right?" she ask the detectives.

Olivia simply nods but Amanda is the one who speaks up.

"You mean Gaines? Damn good cop if you ask me. Why, what about her?"

"Well she asked me out…and I went out with her…and we kissed…well I kissed her but…yeah."

Both of the detectives sit stock still and stare at Casey as if she has three and a half heads. Neither of the two say anything but just sit there with their mouths hanging open. After the silence, Olivia is the first to shakily recover.

"What…wait…huh? I thought…but what about Alex?"

Casey scoffs and laughs bitterly. "Alex…has made it very clear about what she wants…and that is to not be with me."

"That's insane! She's obviously crazy about you, what's the problem? Is she seeing someone?" Amanda asks slightly becoming a little angry at Alex.

"She has her reasons…reasons I guess I don't understand, or I'm not sure if I want to understand them, but they're reasons nonetheless. That doesn't stop it from hurting though." Casey sighs exasperatedly.

"Are you doing okay? I mean, I know I asked before when you told me what happened but…?" Olivia asks wholeheartedly.

"I…I'll be okay. I mean, it doesn't stop it from hurting but wallowing in my own self pity isn't going to do anything for me right?" _'That's a lie. I still love her and I need a distraction.' _

"Well, don't go doing something that you know you'll regret later…"

"I won't." _'At least, I think I won't.'_

**Meanwhile…**

Alex sighs and rests her chin on her knees as she watches the numerous oblivious patrons go about their Friday night on the streets below her. She can smell the sickening odor of alcohol mixed with cigars and greasy foods. If she had a stomach, it would probably be lurching.

She's resisting the urge to climb down from the roof and peer into Casey's window just to make sure that she's sleeping soundly. She hates watching whenever Casey has night terrors; then again, she probably shouldn't be watching in the first place. But she can't help it, there's just something inside of her that requires her to be watchful of Casey almost every second of everyday.

It isn't that she isn't in love with Casey, because she is, almost to the point where it's deadly. She isn't trying to hurt Casey intentionally, but she knows that the physical and emotional hurt she could cause if they were to be together would be far worse than what it is now.

It's really for Casey's own good that they aren't together, but it just hurts so much. It makes Alex look like she has no idea what she wants when she knows fairly well. What she would give to be mortal again so she could be with the woman she loves…

Then there's that damned dog. Things were going to be hard enough with out that damn wolf coming into the picture trying to get with her Casey. She probably has no right to be as possessive as she is, but she knows for a fact that Kristen is just as dangerous as she is, and it enrages Alex to think that Kristen is willing to put Casey in this kind of danger.

Grinding her teeth together, she inhales deeply and quickly regrets it as the sickening smell of recklessness hits her again. Just then, she hears a muffled scream coming from the alley next to the building she's sitting atop of. No average person would even come across the sound but with her advanced senses, she can tell exactly what's going on.

She walks over to the edge of the roof and peers down, noticing a couple of college students. She watches as the boy practically forces himself on the girl, and her mind immediately goes back to the night the same thing happened to Casey.

_'Honestly, can't you sick sons of bitches think of anything better to do than to rape innocent young women in alleys….'_ She thinks to herself as she easily jumps from the roof and lands silently on her feet.

The girls whimpering pleas reach Alex's ears as she grabs the ignorant boy by the throat and successfully pins him against the wall.

"Go…now." she tells the girl sternly who backs away nearly tripping over her own feet as she runs away. Alex turns her attention back to the boy struggling to relieve his throat of the vice grip.

He sees the blonde lean forward and not even seconds later he feels a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He tries to scream but finds his airways cut off and it feels as if all of his blood is rushing one direction; the wrong direction. A minute later, everything goes black and his entire body goes limp.

Alex lets the now lifeless boy slide down the wall helplessly. She licks her lips savoring the satisfying taste of human blood. A taste that is more refreshing and fulfilling than that of mangy animals.

She quickly disposes of the body and returns to her atop of the roof she previously occupied. In a way she could be described as a predator, awaiting the unsuspecting prey to cross her path. She wanted more.

* * *

**The Next** **Day**

Casey has decided that she would spend the majority of her day with Kristen simply so they could continue to expand their knowledge about each other. That and probably so she can turn away from the part of Alex that is still on her mind.

They walk along a path of central park, indulging them in a light conversation and a playful banter. That is until Kristen starts sniffing the air and her eyes begin darting around as if she's looking for something...or rather, someone.

"Kristen? Is everything alright?" Casey asks wearily, wondering if she's done or said something wrong.

Kristen simply shakes her head and slightly continues trying to follow the scent she's caught, without making Casey to alert of anything.

"No…yeah, everything's fine. I'm sorry…what were you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, but if you don't I unders-"

"Yes, I'd love that. That would be awesome. Um, how does seven sound?" Kristen rambles on, her behavior taking a sort of antsy toll.

Casey stops walking and eyes the blonde curiously. "Are you sure that you're alright? You seem nervous about something."

Kristen shakes her head and something in the distance over Casey shoulder catches her line of vision. She growls deep within her throat as she comes to the obvious realization.

She makes direct eye contact with Alex, who she sees leaning against a tree in a heavily shadowed area. Kristen becomes inwardly enraged at the fact that she and Casey were being followed and by the leech nonetheless.

Casey notices Kristen's line of vision and she spins around only to find nothing there. Now she's very confused. She turns back around and gives the blonde a look.

Kristen is about to come up with an explanation when her eyes once more flicker to Alex who is giving her a deathly glare. _'Well fine if she wants to watch then watch…'_

Alex pushes against the tree and actually feels and hears it start to crack under her strength. She cannot believe what she's seeing. Kristen just looked her dead in the face, freaking smirked and kissed Casey right in front of her. Not just kissed her but kissed her…_right in front of her! _

She digs her nails into the bark of the tree and grinds her teeth so hard that she thinks they're going to shatter in her mouth. Venom boils in her throats as she listens in on Kristen's thoughts.

'_This bothers you doesn't it leech? I'll get rid of you, don't worry about that. But_ _first I'm going to take your woman, and I'm going to make you watch.' _

**Hehehehe so you guys don't like Kristen huh? I had assumed so. Leave a review! Important: **Also, I sort of need to name at least three more female wolves to add to Kristen's pack, so if anyone has any suggestions on that it would be greatly appreciated.****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go, two updates, but only because Wigler and Butterscotch asked so nicely, lol. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Casey has just stepped out of the shower in preparation for her date with Kristen. She wraps her self in a towel and dries her soaking wet hair before leaving it cascading down her back and then exits the bathroom.

She screams and nearly jumps ten feet in the air when she sees Alex casually leaning against the door frame of her bedroom.

"What the fucking hell!" Casey squeaks as she attempts to catch her breath and slow her now rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry…didn't realize that you were in the shower…" Alex apologizes solemnly.

Casey, who still has her hand over her heart makes a face. "With your hearing I'm pretty sure you knew I was in the shower…but it doesn't matter. What matters is how the hell you got in…"

"The same way I always get in…" at this Casey stays silentl and stares blankly at Alex.

"**Oh my god **you _do _watch me while I'm sleeping. Do you realize how creepy that makes you look?! Oh my god…just…what are you doing here?" She asks as she rubs her now throbbing temples.

Alex shrugs nonchalantly. "I came to make sure you're doing alright. The same thing I do every night." She says sincerely.

Casey isn't sure if she's touched or creeped out by the fact that Alex has been watching her at night. She finally concludes that it could most definitely be a little bit of both.

"Well I am doing fine…so you can leave." She responds flatly but knowing that Alex probably isn't going to be that easy to get rid of.

"You're going somewhere." Alex says looking at the floor. It comes out more of a statement rather than a question as it should have been expected to be.

Casey nods her head and moves across her room to retrieve her dress that's lying out on the bed. "Yes…I have a date. But seeing as you're constantly in my head, you should already know that."

It isn't until then that Casey realizes she's standing in front of Alex in nothing but a towel. Alex hears her thoughts and chuckles lightly at the blush that's creeping up Casey's face from her neck.

Casey rolls her eyes and shakes her head before moving back towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change in here…I'd say that I want you gone by the time I get back, but you're pretty pathetic looking when you're like this so I think I'll take time to enjoy it."

Alex winces at Casey's words and the slamming of the bathroom door. She remembers earlier that Abbie told her she reminded her of a love sick puppy. She's beginning to wonder if she really _does_ look like that.

Probably fifteen ten minutes later, Casey exits the bathroom in a formfitting midnight blue dress and her hair flowing in shiny red waves. If Alex actually had the need to breathe, her breath would definitely be taken away.

She moves to inspect herself in her floor length mirror when she sees and feels Alex approach her from behind. The closeness of their proximities making Casey's breath hitch in her throat.

"You look stunning." The blonde whispers as her cold hands lightly ghost up Casey's arms.

Casey's eyes flutter involuntarily and she feels goose bumps appearing on her skin from where Alex has touched her. It's almost like it's a tropism that she has no control over.

"Alex, stop…I…we…you can't do this…" Casey stutters finally finding herself again.

Alex nods her head and retracts her hands as she takes a full step back allowing Casey her space. It's almost as if the metaphorical rift between them is widening and Alex just doesn't know what to do. Well, she knows what she needs to do, she just doesn't know how to do it.

Casey moves away from the mirror and proceeds to putter around her room to continue to get ready for her date. It bothers her tremendously that Alex can read her mind and she knows that none of her inner thoughts are safe.

"I can stop if you want me to…" Alex says causing Casey to pause momentarily before she recovers in understanding.

"I highly doubt that you will…" she murmurs before continuing to look for a specific pair of black heels.

"Casey, why are you acting like this? I've said I was sorry…there's no reason to be pushing me away like this."

"Oh like how you aren't? How you aren't pushing me away after professing your so called 'love' for me? How it took every amount of courage I had to walk into your office and kiss you to get you to understand how I felt? How you get to stand here and try to convince me not to go out with someone, because you haven't decided yet on whether or not you're 'strong' enough to be with me? It's not fair Alex…it just…it isn't…I-I'm tired of begging. I just want to feel wanted…why can't you do that?"

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I already told you that I'm no-"

"You're not strong enough. Yeah I get it. You do whatever it is your people do."

"Why do you refer to us as 'your people'? Is it so hard for you to say vampire? Honestly, when you don't it's very demeaning…"

Casey covers her eyes and grunts out of irritation. "Because if I say it, it will make me feel like I'm losing my mind."

Alex scoffs and folds her arms actually feeling a little offended. "What, you don't believe in vampires? Well, we are very real…"

"Yes, I can see that…" Casey exclaims as she notices the change of color hue in Alex's eyes. The crimson color actually frightens her a bit and they almost look monstrous.

Alex's head snaps to the side as she picks up on familiar sounds and scents. "She's here…"

Casey frowns in confusion. "Who are you…" she trails off as she hears a knock at the door. "Kristen…" she mumbles before she briskly walks away to answer the door, not realizing that Alex has followed her until she gets there.

She opens the door to Kristen who is standing there wearing a black button down and black slacks holding six long stem roses. She almost snaps the roses in half upon making eye contact with Alex.

Quickly recovering, Kristen smiles broadly at Casey and hands her the flowers. "These are for you."

Casey accepts the flowers and smiles bashfully. "Thank you. That's really sweet. I'll go put them in water. Um…you've met Alex right?" she says awkwardly as she moves past the two women to find a vase for her roses.

Kristen's facial expression changes completely as soon as Casey leaves. "Of course…how could I not have…" she says through grit teeth.

Alex scowls and considers jumping Kristen right there in Casey's living room, but then again that would probably cause a huge mess.

"You need to stay away from her…" Alex warns in a low tone so that Casey won't hear them.

Kristen smirks as if only to irritate Alex even more. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What I _should _do is rip your throat out…Right here, right now. She shouldn't be having anything to do with you."

"So now not only are you her stalker, but you make decisions for her? Last I checked, she's going out with me tonight. Not you."

Just when Alex thinks she is about to lose all sense of control, Casey renters the room.

"We should really get going." She says as she feels Kristen slides her arm around her waist. Kristen then smirks so only so Alex can see.

"I was just leaving anyway." Alex mutters as she grinds her teeth against each other out of angry habit. Casey senses something is wrong but she sure that she wants to know what.

Before anything else is said, Alex quickly leaves the two women with out so much as a goodbye. Casey stares after her concerned while Kristen wears a rather satisfied smirk, changing it into a look of concern when Casey turns back to her.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." She inquires sweetly.

Casey shakes her head and grabs Kristen's warm hand in her own. "You weren't. Now come on, you said we have reservations."

**Restaurant**

Abbie hates being forced to eat mortal food whenever she goes on one of these wretched 'dinner meetings' with Liz. She wishes that they could talk business else where, but damn this woman can eat.

And with Liz eating, it always means that Abbie has to eat as well. If she doesn't Liz will think Abbie doesn't like her choice in food, simply can't afford the food, is anorexic, or all of the above. So long story short, Abbie forces herself to eat.

She doesn't believe what she's seeing as she sees Casey walk in, but not only that, but she's also holding hands with Kristen. And they most definitely look like they are on a date.

Abbie's mouth drops open and she almost forgets that Liz is sitting in front of her talking about something that she is not exactly listening to.

"Abigail are you even listening to me?" Liz asks sternly seeking the attorney's attention.

Abbie forces herself to blink a few times before her attention turns back to Liz. "Oh uh…yeah…you were saying something about…uh…"

"The interns…"

"Oh right…go ahead." Abbie beckons for Liz to continue speaking just so she can zone out and eavesdrop more on Casey and Kristen's date. Oh the glorious luxuries of having enhanced hearing.

"This is a really nice restaurant." Casey says as she begins to browse the menu.

Kristen growls softly as she tries to ignore the vampire who she knows is definitely listening to them. _'God damn blood suckers; they're everywhere.' _

"If you don't mind me asking…why was Alex at your apartment when I got there?" Kristen asks after they've both ordered.

Casey bites her lip nervously as she tries to come up with a response. "Um…we were going over some notes for a case. You know, typical boring lawyer stuff." 'Yeah, no, she wasn't stalking me or anything.'

"Oh, so the two of you are friends?"

"Ehhh, you could say something like that…" Casey replies nervously. She flinches as she glances around as is met with glaring Abbie Carmichael staring holes into her from a several tables away. Or maybe she's glaring at Kristen.

It wouldn't surprise her if she was. Casey knows that Abbie and Alex are pretty close and Alex very well could have said something. The nerve of that woman and her jealousy.

After several minutes Abbie can't take it any longer. Between Liz rambling on and on about pointless shit, hearing Casey and Kristen's flirting, and the overwhelming ridiculous food on the plate in front of her, she swears she's about to go insane.

"Liz, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have to leave. An emergency came up and it's really important." She says faking urgency.

Liz looks up from her plate with her face full of concern. "Is everything alright?"

Abbie quickly stands and nods her head. "I'm sure it is, but Serena texted me saying something really important has come up. We can continue this some other time. You have the bill right?" she inquires quickly as she spins on her heel and leaves.

As she walks past Casey she glares at Kristen and briefly shakes her head_. 'Oh Cabot must be lovin' this one…' _

The date goes by so fast for Kristen that she barely even remembers bringing Casey back home. She has absolutely no idea where her head has been or what that means but it most definitely doesn't mean a good thing.

"I really do enjoy spending time with you." Casey says softly almost bashfully as they sit on her couch with Kristen probably spacing out once more.

She glances over at Casey and for the longest time it feels as if everything in the world around them literally does exist any longer, and all of her focus is solely on the beautiful redhead. It's as if gravity does not exist anymore and Casey is what's keeping her grounded. Oh no.

Kristen doesn't really know what happened next, all she knows is she feels soft lips passionately merging with her own. She kisses back hungrily as she feels fingers skillfully working on the buttons of her shirt. Seconds later, she feels her shirt being slid down her shoulders leaving her now in a blank tank top.

She moans softly into the kiss as she feels Casey's fingernails lightly grazing down her shoulders. However, she freezes when she feels the redhead tugging on the hem of her tank top.

Lightly pushing on Casey's shoulder, Kristen breaks the kiss. Casey sits breathless from the kiss itself, while Kristen sits breathless from the kiss and the possible event that occurred before the kiss.

"Casey it's…I think we should stop. It's a little too soon..." Kristen murmurs softly.

Casey blushes furiously and averts her gaze to her hands. "You're right…I'm sorry…" she apologizes.

"You didn't do anything wrong…I just think we were moving a little fast is all…" Kristen responds, still feeling like her mind is all over the place.

Casey nods her head and then allows her fingers to interestingly trails over the tribal looking tattoo of a howling wolf on Kristen's right bicep.

"What made you want to get a wolf?" Casey asks thoroughly intrigued on Kristen's tattoo choice.

"Its just something I thought would be cool…the wolf is a tough animal, and you have to be tough to do the kind of job that I do." the blonde responds, hoping Casey will buy the cover story as she also looks down at her tattoo. The very same tattoo that the other members of her pack have.

Casey ahs in understanding as her fingers continue to trace the black ink of the tattoo.

Feeling a strange feeling surge through her, Kristen clears her throat and begins putting her shirt back on. "I really should go..." she says softly.

Casey nods her head shamefully and gets up to show Kristen out, but not before the blonde leans down and gives her a soft peck on the lips, muttering a quick goodnight.

Outside of Casey's apartment, Kristen leans against the wall and recalls the specifically weird event that took place a few minutes ago. "Oh shit." She grumbles darkly as she nearly sprints out of the building and back to her car.

Probably making it back to the house near the wood in record time, Kristen barges through the door startling the three of her pack mates that were lounging around the living room.

"We may have a problem."

* * *

Abbie grumbles aimlessly to herself as she makes the walk back to her apartment from the restaurant. She didn't feel like driving, or calling a cab, so she figured she just walk. Besides, if anyone wanted to mess with her, how far would they really get?

She recalls the fact that Casey would actually go out with the mutt, but then she has to remind herself that Casey is mortal and doesn't know the things that they as vampires know. But she might know soon enough.

She is probably halfway there, when she hears feint whimpering coming from one of the alleys. Honestly, with the things that go on in New York in the alley ways, part of Abbie wants to keep walking, but her curiosity gets the best of her.

She glances around her before she steps between the two buildings following the sounds of the slight whimpering that sounds like it's coming from a young woman. When Abbie finds the source of the noise, she wishes that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"ALEX!" Abbie yells loudly just as she sees her best friend about to sink her teeth into the whimpering girl's neck. "Let her go!"

Alex growls loudly and reluctantly releases her hold on the girl's neck. The mortified girl immediately begins choking, but that doesn't stop her from nearly killing herself as she's trying to get away from the terrifying blonde.

Abbie watches the girl run past her before she turns back to her best friend who is roughly digging her nails into the brick wall in front of her.

"Alex, what the hell was that?" she asks sadly.

"What was that?" Alex chuckles bitterly, but still doesn't look at Abbie.

"That…that, was you ruining my dinner Abigail."

**Uh oh. Kristen has done something. And Abbie caught Alex! DUN DUN DUN! **

**Thanks for the name suggestions you guys! I have no doubt that I'll be using some of them! **

****Important!****** Okay so, Surfrider asked me if I would be giving Alex another 3 gal vamps to help her out against the wolves. I thought 'hmm why not, doesn't sound like a bad idea.' But then I had another idea. I figured, I could some how create three OFC vampires. Or my other idea, is I could utilize or 'borrow' three characters of my choice from the actual Twilight Saga universe and use them as the 'reinforcements'. I already have three lined up if we so choose the second option. So I really would like for you guys to let me know which you think I should do. Option 1: being OFC's or Option 2: being Twilight characters. Lemme know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So it appears that I will be making three OFC vampires, which is completely okay. I'll enjoy molding them into my own little monsters mwahahaha. Anyway, I know the last chapter got a little heated in all the wrong ways, but hey, it had to happen. Anyhow, here's this chapter, hope you like it! **

"Don't you dare touch me Abbie." Alex says warningly as she sees the brunette take a step forward.

Abbie stops in her tracks but not with out giving Alex a sorrowful look of concern.

"I won't touch you. Can you tell me what's going on though? Why were you about to kill that girl?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I wanted her blood. I needed it." Alex responds darkly in a manner that Abbie hardly even recognizes.

"Alex you can't do that…weren't you the one who taught me that it was wrong to feed from humans? How many have there been?" Abbie ask softly not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

Alex sighs heavily and leans her head against the brick wall. "I'm not sure…it's almost like…I'm an alcoholic who had a relapse. It's like I don't want to stop."

Abbie folds her arms and chews her lip before she settles on what it is she wants to say. "I can't tell you what to do because you've been around far longer than I have, and I can't force you to do anything. But as your best friend, I think this is happening because you're heartbroken…well...as heartbroken as we can get, but heartbroken nonetheless. And I can say that on some level I understand. It can't be easy watching Casey be with someone else, and that someone else being a fucking dog adds fuel to the fire. So I guess what I'm saying is, you should talk to her. Actually open up to her, it might make you feel better."

Alex blinks and changes the color of her eyes, upon learning that Abbie is uncomfortable around her if her eyes are that dreaded crimson color. She nods slowly and glances down at her pale hands, feeling like she isn't worthy enough to look her friend in the eyes. Seconds later she feels Abbie's arms wrap around her and she allows herself to be held in the comforting embrace.

"You're going to be okay…I promise." Abbie whispers soothingly. "Just go talk to her."

Alex nods her head and softly thanks Abbie before she quickly disappears, going to do the very thing she was told to do.

* * *

Casey grunts as she finds herself once again unable to fall asleep. Eventually she settles on violently throwing all of her covers off her body and sitting straight up in bed. She cradles her head in her hands and tries to will away the brewing headache that she feels coming on.

She can't help but wonder what Kristen thinks of her. she doesn't know why she did was she did, but she deems it was probably because it was in the heat of the moment. That and the fact Kristen just looked…lost for a majority of the night.

Casey doesn't know why but she constantly fins herself comparing Kristen to Alex. She takes note how they are literally opposite of each other on every spectrum. Kristen is physically warm while Alex has a deathly bodily temperature. Alex is more feminine while Kristen is more butchy. Kristen looks at Casey like she wants her, while Alex looks at Casey like she needs her. It's all too much.

Sighing, Casey suddenly feels the fact that she most likely is not alone in her apartment right now. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time so she really shouldn't be surprised.

"I know you're here…you don't have to hide…" Casey says as she's still holding her head in her hands.

She doesn't hear any sounds being made, but she does look up to find Alex looking at her with a pained expression.

"I think we should talk…." The blonde mutters softly and for the first time in her life, she feels completely insecure.

Casey slides out of bed and moves to where she is standing directly in front of Alex. "Okay…so talk."

Alex takes a deep breath and starts wringing her hands out of habit. "I…haven't really been myself lately. That in the sense of…how do you mortals say it, 'fallen off the wagon'?"

Casey snickers at Alex's attempts to use modern day sayings. It's actually pretty adorable. "Yes, I supposed that be a way to put it. But why is that?"

"I…I don't know. Lately, I feel like I can't control my thirst urges and almost every time, I've given in. That, combined with the pain of not being with you, hurts, and its to the point where I feel like I have a heart again."

Casey nods her head and asks the question that she's probably asked so many times before but this time it's different. "So why can't you just be with me…"

Alex closes her eyes and sighs exasperatedly. "I told you why…I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you…that I won't be able to control my urges around you."

"But you're here now…" Casey points out quickly.

Alex stands rooted to her spot for a long time before she takes a tentative step towards Casey. She reaches her hand out and runs her thumb softly over Casey's pulse point.

"Can I…?" she asks carefully, her voice just above a whisper and Casey's head nod being all of the confirmation she needs. "Just…close your eyes…don't move."

Slowly, Alex moves in closer until her lips are just millimeters away from Casey's neck. She slowly begins placing soft tentative kisses along the skin, her lips lingering a bit longer when she kisses Casey's throbbing pulse point.

Casey tries to hide her fear and trembling when she feels Alex's teeth gently grazing the sensitive spots of her flesh. The bites are gentle and passionate, not sharp and menacing like she witnessed in the alley. She tries to ignore all of the warning bells that are going off in her brain saying she is putting herself in extensively great danger.

Alex's moves away from Casey's neck and then takes the redhead's lips in a passionate kiss. She feels Casey shudder and gasp slightly, as her tongue darts inside her mouth to begin its exploration.

Casey shudders again and allows her fingers to tangle in blonde hair when she feels Alex's cool tongue exploring everywhere dip and crevice of her mouth. Tentatively, she allows her own tongue to meet Alex's and they soon begin their battle for dominance.

A battle that Alex quickly takes control of as she slowly guides Casey back onto the bed. She briefly breaks the kiss to allow Casey's now wandering hands to remove her shirt and she soon brings their lips together once more.

Casey lets her fingers travel down the blonde's torso, reveling in the interesting feeling of her solid abdominal muscles.

"Vampirism has been good to you hasn't it." Casey pants as she allows Alex to do away with her nightshirt and toss it somewhere randomly in the bedroom.

Alex smirks and reconnects their lips once more, moaning as she feels Casey's hands start to explore her body once more. She reluctantly pulls away when she feels Casey make quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans again begin to slide the garment down her legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Alex asks calmly. Instead of a response she receives a jerky head nod and arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

She quickly makes work of her jeans and crawls back upward to where she is hovering over Casey.

"How is it you're so thin, but you're so strong…" Casey murmurs as her hands roam over the rock solid muscles of Alex's biceps.

"There are a lot of things about me that don't make sense." Alex replies and she crashes their lips together once more.

After probably hours of heavily passionate love making, Casey lie on top of Alex as she feels the blonde tracing lazy unidentified patterns on her back. She can't help but be curious of the fact that she is covered in a thin layer of perspiration, while Alex is almost the same as she was when they first started, minus the fact her hair is all over the place.

"I don't sweat…" Alex mumbles, answering Casey's question before she could even ask it.

Casey lays her head on Alex's chest and sighs contently. For a moment, she feels like she's imagining that there's no heartbeat.

"I don't have a heartbeat either…" Alex says chuckling when Casey raises her head and gives her a look.

"So…you don't need to breathe?" Casey wonders seriously.

Alex shakes her head in response. "No. I can make it look like I'm breathing for normal circumstances, but I don't need to. I don't need to breathe, I don't need to sleep, I don't need to blink, I don't sweat, and I can't cry…so yes, I am very well dead." She concludes smirking as she reads the redhead's mind yet again.

Casey rolls her eyes and lays her head on Alex's chest again. "So where does this leave us?" she asks softly.

Alex is silent for a moment before she responds. "It leaves us, where ever you want it to leave us." Her sentence turns into a drawn out moan when she feels Casey start nibbling on her shoulder. "God that feels amazing."

Casey grins and begins moving her lips up Alex's neck and along her jaw line, until she reaches her lips again.

"I've been thinking…" Casey begins as she takes Alex's lips into a deep kiss simply to distract the vampire from reading her mind before she can finish what she wants to say. "I've been thinking that…what if…what if I want you to change me?"

At this Alex's eyes nearly bug out of her head, and she sits straight up with Casey still straddling her.

"Casey, no…I can't." she states firmly.

"Why not? We could be together forever, and you wouldn't have to worry about losing control around me…don't you want that?" Casey pouts slightly.

"I want that more than anything, but I can't do what you asked…you don't know what you're asking."

"I've thought about it. I can assume what I'm getting into."

Alex shakes her head vigorously. "No, you don't know. You don't want this lifestyle Casey, I promise."

Casey scoffs irritably and rolls her eyes. "How are you going to tell me what I want? You love me right? Why can't you do this for me?"

Alex glares hard at Casey actually letting the blue hue in her eyes fade away just so she can get her point across. "I will not allow you to use my love for you to get me to do something that I refuse to do. And I refuse to do this, because I love you. You do not know what you're asking for and I promise you, you don't want this."

"Fine." Casey retorts in a clipped manner as she removes herself from Alex's lap and shimmies under the comforter.

Alex sighs and looks at the woman who is now facing away from her. "Casey don't be like that…" she says only to receive no response. "Will you at least let me hold you?"

After a long pause, Casey nods her head and allows the blonde to slip under the blankets and wrap a protective arm around her waist.

"If you get cold tell me…" Alex says in reference to her cold bodily temperature, knowing for a fact that Casey _will_ get cold; it's just a matter of _when_.

Not needing sleep, Alex listens to the melodic sound of Casey's breathing once it is certain that she's fallen asleep. She hates saying no to Casey, and if asked again, could she really resist the question to change her?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kristen feels a sharp tugging in her chest and it's actually bringing her to tears. She sinks to her knees, residing into an almost fetal position as tears pour relentlessly down her face.

The sight renders the other members of the pack speechless, and none of them really know what to say, while most of them know what's going on.

"Krissy… are you alright?" Kate asks soothingly reaching out to touch her but recoiling when her sister flinches away.

"She…she's with…I-I can't…" without being able to form a complete sentence, Kristen bolts out of the door and phases, dashing away from the house. Cameron and Andi then and chase after their distressed alpha.

Kate straightens up and turns back to Stacie and Vickie who remain looking concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate asks sounding thoroughly worried about her sister.

"I think she might have imprinted…" Stacie mumbles lowly as she kicks at imaginary dirt on the floor.

"And what exactly is an imprint again?" Kate asks once more.

"An imprint is when a wolf finds 'the one'; that one special person in their life and the wolf really can't control who they imprint on; it just happens involuntarily. From then on, said wolf feels completely devoted to their imprint and will go to great lengths to protect them and so on. In a way, it could be explain as love at first sight but not really. Things don't always go the best of ways though…" Vickie explains solemnly.

"So what's so bad about Kristen imprinting?" Kate asks growing irritated from the fact that she's being forced to ask so many questions.

This time Stacie answers her question. "I fear that Kristen's imprint is deeply in love with someone else…"

**Well that can't be good. Dun dun dunnn! Lol, leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Damn, Kristen is getting no love from you guys huh? Not even with a broken heart? Lol.**

**This chapter might be a little weird, and frankly I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, I just felt like it needed to happen. Forgive me if my time frame information is weird and wrong. I'm not an expert on History. Just play along. **

**And I apologize for my weirdness, but hey, it's fanfiction right? Anything can happen.****Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, happy readings****!**

Casey awakens earlier than usual the next morning smiling contently when she feels Alex's arms wrapped securely around her waist. She turns over and is met with the blue orbs that she could spend eternity getting lost in.

"You're dressed." She points out, pretending to pout.

Alex nods her head and smoothes Casey's hair down her shoulders. "Yeah, you started shivering pretty badly last night and I knew it was because of me. I didn't want to wake you so I just sat on top of the covers for the rest of the night. Didn't want you to catch hypothermia or anything."

Casey grins and gives Alex a loving kiss on the lips. "You're so chivalrous." She murmurs against the blonde's lips.

Alex smiles and deepens the kiss before she pulls away and stares deep into Casey's eyes. "You want something…" it's more of a statement rather than a question.

Casey shamefully nods her head and averts her eyes to their now intertwined fingers. "Nothing gets past you huh? I just want to talk about why you won't change me…"

Alex sighs and rests her head against Casey's shoulder, planting a kiss there before she speaks. "Why do you want this Casey?"

"I want this so I can always be with you…what's so bad about that?"

"The consequences…you just don't understand. Sometimes I would give anything and everything just to be mortal again…to feel what it feels like to be alive. I want to be able to eat human food, or go for a run on a bright sunny day; I want to be able to feel things again, to know what it feels like to cry during a sad movie." Alex explains sadly.

Casey runs her fingers through Alex's blonde locks. "But Alex…we could be together, and you wouldn't have to worry about so much!" she tries to protest.

Alex purses her lips and is completely silent for a moment before she nudges Casey to get out of bed. "Get dressed…"

Casey stares at her curiously before she complies, puttering around her bedroom finding underwear and casual clothing.

"Okay…I'm dressed. What are we doing?" she asks curiously.

Alex sighs and moves forward to where she and Casey are only inches apart from each other. "Good…now, just know that I don't do this for just anyone, and I haven't done it in awhile, so cut me a little slack if it takes me a few tries." She informs as she places her hand on Casey's cheek.

Casey is about to question what's going on when everything around them starts to fade away in a bright light. She wants to say something but she sees Alex looks as if she's focusing strongly, so she keeps quiet.

A few minutes later, Casey finds them in a place that's very unfamiliar to her, in fact, it looks as if it's from one of those movies that were set to take place several centuries ago.

"Alex, where are we?" Casey asks as she notices everyone in old time dress wear that probably hasn't been seen for ages.

"We, my beautiful redbird, are in England, approximately six hundred years ago." Alex states as she starts to reminisce. "Long story short, it's the fourteen hundreds."

Casey's eyes widen as she realizes how far back they've gone…then it hits her; the fact that they've actually gone back in time. What the hell would be so important that Alex felt the need to show her that was in the fourteen hundreds?!

"Okay…so if you don't mind me asking…what the hell are we doing in the fourteen hundreds?" Casey asks as they begin walking.

Alex simply shrugs and puts her hands in her pockets. "To show you somethin." She answers nonchalantly.

Casey sighs and shakes her head as they walk along the worn brick road. She notices people huddled in dark corners of the streets, coughing and trying to keep warm. Some of which were even small children. Everything looked so poor, and it actually broke Casey's heart.

"They can't see us…" Alex informs upon hearing Casey's thoughts as to why no one has acknowledged their strange dress code. "This is the poorest part of the town. All of the wealthy were either monarchs or politicians and they cared nothing about the poor or the sick. I was actually born here."

Casey frowns at the new found information. "But I thought the Cabots were a wealthy and powerful family."

"The modern Cabots are. You have to realize that I am far from modern. They mostly reside in the Boston area, and I make sure that none of them hear of my presence or whereabouts."

They continue walking through the poor, depressing town until Alex stops at a worn wooden building that looks to be conjoined to a small cathedral. Alex ushers Casey inside, assuring her that no harm would be brought to her.

Once inside, Casey immediately deduces that it is the town hospital due to the fact there are white curtains and simple beds surrounding her on both sides. The nurses putter around aimlessly trying to organize medicines between each other and the patients.

"Why are we at a hospital?" Casey wonders, still thoroughly confused on their whereabouts. She visibly shrinks when Alex replies with a simple 'You'll see'.

They come to a curtain near the end of the tiny hospital and Alex pulls back a curtain to reveal a room that is only occupied by two people. One being a worried looking young nurse, and the other, young woman in the bed that appears unrecognizable to Casey.

"Alex, I really don't understand what we're doing here…who are these people?" she wonders curiously.

"That," Alex says pointing to the dying young woman in the hospital bed. "Is me."

Casey looks closer and then does in fact realize that the woman in the bed is Alex, except her skin is a like leather, a blue-ish grey in color and her eyes are sunken deep into her skull. It's no secret to anyone that's she's most definitely dying. The sight actually scares Casey a lot, but she slightly relaxes when she feels Alex's hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

"It's okay Casey…I'm here with you remember?" the blonde reassures softly as she notices Casey's rapidly brewing fears.

Casey swallows the dry lumps in her throat and nods her head nervously. "W-what's wrong with you…?" she asks shakily.

"Cholera…if you caught it in this time, there really wasn't a whole lot they could do for you. So it was no secret that I was going to die, it was just a matter of when." Alex explains simply as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

Casey watches aimlessly as the young nurse appears to be making some sort of decision. They watch as the nurse summons another nurse and tells her to inform any one in relation to Alexandra that she has died.

Casey frowns and her head snaps towards her Alex in confusion. "I don't understand. You're still alive…well granted, barely, but still alive."

Alex simply motions for Casey to keep watching. Casey turns her attention make to the nurse who now seems to be saying some sort of prayer over the dying Alex. Seconds later the nurse slips something from a syringe into Alex's mouth before she leans down near the young woman's neck.

They both watch in silence as the nurse sinks her teeth into Alex's neck, only to have to hoarse woman to begin screaming in agony seconds later. Alex begins thrashing in the hospital bed while the nurse deduces her screams to keep from alerting the other nurses.

Eventually it resorts to the nurse having to literally pin Alex to the bed to keep her from trying to harm herself from the agonizing pain.

Casey winces at the scene before her and turns back to what she deems real Alex. "Can we go?" she asks in a small whisper. Alex nods her head and takes Casey's hand leaving behind the intense scene that she remembers so well.

Once outside, Alex gently kisses Casey's lips as if to remind her that she's fine and well. She then places her hand on Casey's cheek once more, the familiar bright light appearing around them.

And once again, not even seconds later, Casey finds her surroundings completely unfamiliar. She does take note that everything does however look a little more up to date, but not anywhere near how it's supposed to be in modern times.

"Where are we now?" she asks immediately wondering what year it is.

"I believe that it is exactly 1776." Alex states as they begin walking the night streets of historic Pennsylvania.

"So has the declaration been signed yet…" Casey mumbles recalling that part of U.S. History she hated.

"I believe so. I never was really one to take an interest in politics, seeing as I came from a poor family in England and all." Alex explains as she stops and gathers herself trying to remember where exactly they're headed.

Casey is about to ask another question when she is caught off guard by Alex grabbing her hand and rushing off in a certain direction.

"Will you slow down?!" she asks as her feet are barely able to keep up with Alex's fast pace.

They soon come to a dark alleyway were it appears that a man is viciously beating a woman beyond recognitions. The ferocious behavior of the man actually stuns Casey for the fact that she's never seen someone being so violent with another person. Not even in the movies.

"Alex, what's going on? Why isn't anyone helping her?" Casey asks going to move towards the scene but stops when she remembers that these people can't see her.

"Just wait…" Alex says solemnly, already knowing how the story ends…other rather, how the story begins.

The man smashes the woman's head viciously against a wall and Casey gets a clear view on her face.

"Alex, that's Abbie! We have to do something! We have to help her! We can't just stand here! We have to-"

"Casey, calm down…we're in the past, remember?"

Casey takes a deep breath and nods her head as the man finishes his vicious assault on Abbie and leaves her for dead when he hears footsteps.

"By the way, if you ever mention this to Abbie, she'll kill you…and then find away to kill me." Alex says as another version of herself appears on the scene.

Casey giggles and takes note of the attire of the new Alex. "You adjust well to different styles don't you?" she asks teasingly.

Alex rolls her eyes and strikes a pose. "Hey, I'm just that awesome, alright? I look good in anything."

"Oh you're _so_ cool." Casey murmurs shaking her head.

They watch in silence as 1700s Alex panics because she doesn't know what to do about the woman that lies before her who was practically beaten to death.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Casey asks just out of curiosity.

"She was dying from her injuries. I guess part of me knew that if I called for help, by the time someone arrived it'd probably be too late." Alex responds remembering everything crystal clear.

Casey winces and actually covers her eyes from the blood spray that occurred when Alex bit Abbie's neck.

"You don't have a weak stomach do you?" Alex asks as she allows Casey to bury her face in her chest.

"That was simply horrid…" Casey responds, her voice muffled by Alex's shirt.

"Sure was…that was my favorite dress I just ruined." Alex replies jokingly, only to receive a light smack from Casey.

Casey reluctantly turns back to the scene and watches as the now wildly thrashing Abbie tries to fight Alex off of her, partially out of fear of the stranger whose hand is covering her mouth, and mostly out of the antagonizing pain that is surging through every part of her body.

"She was a fighter even back here huh?" Casey asks taking note of how its taking every once of Alex's strength to keep Abbie from fighting her off.

"You have no idea…." Alex murmurs, remembering the scratches that took forever to heal because she had to tend to Abbie during her transformation instead of hunt.

Alex puts her hand on Casey's cheek again surrounding them with the bright light. After a few seconds, Casey finds them standing on the brightly lit streets of night time New York.

"Oh thank God…" Casey breathes out, glad to be home again.

Alex smirks and shakes her head as she takes Casey's hand. "Not quite redbird…" she says smugly.

Casey's jaw drops open at Alex's tone of voice. What more could there be?! They're back in New York! "But Alex, we're back, what else is there?"

"We're back in New York yes, but the date is actually a year ago." Alex explains.

Casey's shoulders droop but at least they're in modern times and everything is up to date and makes sense. She feels Alex take her hand and soon the scenery changes once again, only they now are standing in the middle of a living room. A living room that is recognizable to Casey.

"What are we doing in Serena's apartment?" Casey wonders feeling a little bit like a creeper even though it's the past and they can't be seen.

"You'll see. Now I've got to warn you, this might get a little awkward…but then again, you've been in the break room at work so it probably won't be any different." Alex explains as they walk down a hallway.

Casey is about to ask why when they stop and she sees Abbie and Serena devouring each other's faces in Serena's bedroom. Still fully clothed thank god.

"Oh gross, Alex no!" Casey says immediately feeling awkward, but Alex was right, it really isn't that different from the break room at work. But much to Casey's dismay, she can hear everything that's going on.

Serena pants heavily as she feels her lover's lips move from her mouth to her jaw line. She groans in anticipation and pleasure when she feels Abbie's teeth lightly grazing the skin of her neck.

Her breath hitches when she feels the brunette's teeth bite down near the base of her neck a little harder than usual. She knows it's definitely going to leave a bruise.

She starts to worry when she feels it again, but only a lot harder that she swears the bite has actually broken the skin.

"Abbie stop that hurts…" Serena hisses at the slightly painful biting to her neck. It actually scares her a little that Abbie doesn't listen to her, in fact, it seems like it's intensified.

"Stop seriously, that really does hurt." She pleads as she tries and fails to push the stronger brunette off of her. Not even seconds later, she finds Abbie clutching both of her wrists tightly that she swears they're going to break.

"Abbie stop…y-you're hurting me." Serena whimpers and then yelps, not only from the pressure on her wrists but the feeling of Abbie's teeth sinking deeply into her neck.

She soon feels as if all of her blood is being drained from her body and she feels herself becoming weaker with each and every second. Suddenly without warning, Abbie pulls back and gazes fearfully into the dying eyes of her lover.

Quickly scrambling off of the blonde, Abbie begins pacing the room muttering to herself about the situation at hand. She knows that Serena is dying, and it's all because of her. She can't let her die, she just can't.

Making a quick decision, Abbie returns to the bed and bites Serena where she did before, only this time, letting her venom flow into the blonde's bloodstream.

Serena's breathy pants soon turn into screams of anguish when she feels the worst pain she's every felt overtake her body. She claws harshly at for Abbie to get off her and to stop the pain but it does no good.

"Is this why Abbie is sometimes so angry and has a really bad temper?" Casey wonders softly as she watches Serena's transformation.

Alex hums and nods her head. "She still feels horrible about what happened. Serena swears it hasn't caused a rift in their relationship, but we both know that Abbie is still beating herself up about it."

Alex then slides her hand on Casey's cheek one last time, sending them back to the familiar surroundings of Casey's bedroom.

"Why did you show me all those things?" Casey asks curiously as she recalls all of the terror and agony filled events she's just witnessed.

"I wanted you to understand the process to getting to…this." Alex explains gesturing to herself. "I can tell you about all the consequences, but I wanted for you to see what we had to go through to get here."

Casey wraps her arms around Alex's neck and pulls their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"But what if I want to go through all that, just to be with you?" she asks softly.

Alex closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You think you do…" she murmurs against her woman's lips. "What's wrong with how things are now?"

"It's not forever Alex…I love you so much that I want to be with you forever, and we can't do that if you're who you are and I'm who I am…I just want…you."

Alex sighs heavily and rests her forehead against Casey's seriously contemplating her next decision. One that she hopes she won't 'live' to regret in the future.

"Four months….that's all I ask of you is four months to actually think this over, long and hard. And after those four months…if this is still what you want…I'll give it to you."

Casey grins and pulls Alex in for another kiss. She gets chills just thinking about the idea of getting to be with the woman she loves forever and ever. But at the same time, she would be literally giving up her entire life. Is that what she wants?

**Like I said, I felt like this needed to be put in here. It was interesting to me. Leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short guys…I was really losing it on this one for some reason. My apologies. Hopefully the next one will be better. Happy readings!**

Casey is rambling about something that she knows Alex probably isn't listening to as they walk through the office. She freezes when she sees Kristen leaning against the wall outside of her office waiting for her. Turning to Alex, she notices the blonde wears a dark and angry expression; this might not end to well.

"I'll talk to her…" Casey says softly, not wanting Alex's temper to get the best of her.

"I want to go with you." Alex says as she begins tow walk towards Kristen, only to be stopped by a harsh tugging on her arm.

"No, you won't. You're going to go to your office, and you're going to sit there and prepare for your meeting. Go on…go." Casey replies sternly as she begins shoving Alex in the direction of her office.

Alex huffs greatly and gives Kristen a deathly glare before she quickly makes her way down the hall and back to the sanctuary of her office.

Casey watches Alex disappear before she turns back towards Kristen and takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the conversation at hand.

"Hi…" she says awkwardly as she approaches the blonde officer, who appears to have been watching her intently.

"Hi…." Kristen responds feeling her anger build as she can smell the leech's scent all over Casey.

"We should…we have to talk…." Casey says as she motions for Kristen to enter her office. Kristen nods her head and reluctantly follows her inside.

After a long awkward silence, Casey finally comes up with words that will at least get the conversation started.

"So…um…I guess I just felt that I needed to tell you that we can't see each other any more."

"Because of Alex." Kristen adds on, already knowing Casey's reasoning.

Casey inhales sharply and nods her head. "Yes… I-I love her and I want to be with her…and…what ever this was between us really wouldn't have worked…I'm sorry I lead you on…"

Kristen grits her teeth together tightly and she feels her blood begin to boil. "Why?"

"Why what?" Casey inquires confusedly.

"Why do you want to be with her? You can't…I imp-…I need you."

Casey blinks several times trying to get her brain to catch up. "You…you don't mean that…I'm with Alex now."

"Then I'll fight for you." Kristen explains, the effects of her imprinting taking a huge toll on her thought patterns.

Casey shakes her head and stares at the floor, feeling shame for being the cause of the other woman's anguish.

"There's no need…I'm with Alex, and I want to be with her because I love her…I'm sorry…" she whispers.

Kristen's anger towards Alex amplifies by probably a thousand percent, and she feels the wood of the chair begin to break under her harsh grip. For a second, she actually feels like she's going to phase but she knows that it can't happen, especially in such a confined space as a mortal office building.

She takes a deep breath and releases her hold on the chair as she begins to mask her anger. "Fine…if that's what you want..."

"You're upset…" Casey murmurs once again feeling shameful.

"I'll be fine." Kristen retorts curtly as she spins on her heel and leaves with out giving Casey room to apologize once more. She needs to leave, and she needs to leave now.

As soon as she steps out of Casey's office, she finds herself being yanked by her collar and slammed roughly into the wall, meeting gazes with the very thing she despises most in this world.

"You imprinted on her." Alex hisses sharply, her hand poised to squeezes the life out of Kristen; witnesses or no witnesses.

"Its not like I was trying to." Kristen responds as she wraps her hand around Alex's wrist, ready to utilize her own strength if need be.

"You need to stay away from her mutt, or you'll have to deal with me, and trust me when I say that you don't want that."

"Not if I kill you first leech."

"Uh…if you two are done with name calling…"

Both heads snap towards Amanda who is standing awkwardly as if she's just walk up on something she really wants nothing to do with. "Alex, I need to speak with you."

Alex releases her hold on Kristen and walks away, silently giving the detective the command to follow her.

"What was that about?" Amanda asks Kristen who simply shrugs her shoulders. The shorter blonde shakes her head and follows Alex to her office. _'Some weird shit goes on in this DA's office….' _

Kristen growls deep in hr throat as she recalls the recent, uninviting feeling of Alex's cold hand wrapped around her throat. _'This isn't over.'_

Casey leans against her desk, thinking about how angry Kristen seemed when she left, when she sees Abbie walk by her office.

"Abbie, can you come here for a sec?" she calls out knowing very well that the brunette heard her.

Seconds later, Abbie steps into the room, giving Casey a look of concern. She knows that Casey thinks she's a little scary and she can't imagine what she would need her for.

"Yeah?" she wonders curiously.

Casey approaches Abbie and stands in front of her as if she's looking for something. "Can you open your mouth?"

Abbie's face contorts into a skeptical scowl. "Why…?"

"Just…can you?"

There is an awkward silence before Abbie reluctantly opens her mouth wondering what the hell is going on.

Casey ducks her head and begins examining the inside of Abbie's mouth looking for fangs. She knows that it's a silly thing to do, but she forgot to ask Alex, and so she did the next thing that came to mind.

She notices that all of Abbie's teeth are perfect and look like that of a normal human mouth, if not better. No fangs.

"Hmm…okay, that's all I wanted." She concludes stepping away.

Abbie closes her mouth and stares at Casey as if she has three heads. She then begins searching for any signs of a mental illness, only to come up empty.

"And what was that…you know…never mind…I don't think I want to know." she says as she slowly backs out of the room, wanting to keep her distance from the strange redhead for the time being.

Casey giggles slightly and feels slightly victorious for making Abbie feel uncomfortable. Well, at least she got her one good laugh for the day.

* * *

**Later **

"I am going to kill her….we are going to kill her." Kristen spits angrily as she paces the room back and forth.

"I hate the blood suckers just as much as the next wolf, but I don't see why we need to kill her." Vickie says, being the voice of reason of the group only to recoil when Kristen shoots her a look.

"We need to kill her because she is the only thing standing in the way of me getting what I want…what I need." Is the strangled response, almost sounding painful.

The pack has noticed that ever since the night that Kristen imprinted on Casey, her mood has been all over the place. Everything she says is either out of one of two things; anger or pain. Pain being the one that is spoken more often than not.

It's completely understandable to most of them, with the exception of Kate who is still relatively young and learning. They understand Kristen's need to be with Casey at all and any costs, even if it means wanting to violently eliminates any and all factors that stand in the way.

"So do we have a plan?" Cameron asks, speaking up for the first time that night.

"Easy, the next time they come out here, rip them to shreds. I have always wanted to know what it would look like to watch a leech be beheaded." Stacie pipes up excitedly.

"We could always lure them out here." Andi suggests thoughtfully.

"Because that would work…they're too smart for that…" Kristen mumbles, feeling her heartbreak just a little bit more every second. s

Kate sits silently watching her sister pace back and forth. She's just as angry as the rest of the group, but probably for a whole different reason. Ever since her sister met this Casey, she hasn't been herself, and Kate misses that.

She notices Kristen has been more violent and aggressive towards things, and that's probably because of her anger towards the vampire. Hell, they make her angry too, but not as much as they do Kristen.

"Isn't that the cowardly thing to do? Lead them out here just to kill them?" Vickie wonders out loud.

"Because six wolves can go storm the streets of New York with out being noticed…" Stacie responds sarcastically.

Kristen sinks down to the floor, her breathing becoming labored from the horrible mixed feeling of sadness and anger. She knows that she has to do something about the leech, and she knows she has to do something fast.

"I have a plan…"

**Meanwhile…**

Alex sits in her office with Amanda going over something regarding the current case they're working. The office is mainly vacant for everyone is usually gone by then, but they're fairly used to the late nights of working.

Alex fidgets uncontrollably in her chair as temptation sweeps through her body. Her throat burns ferociously that she feels like it has been lit on fire. She can taste the pooling venom in her mouth and she helplessly tries to swallow it, only for it to return.

"Alex…are you alright?" Amanda asks curiously noticing the blonde's sudden strange behavior.

Alex nods her head but accidentally snaps her metal pen in half from gripping it so hard. The action itself spikes Amanda's curiosity and she knows that something's wrong.

"Alex…?" The detective asks again after a very long silence, curious on why she hasn't yet seemed a response. Cautiously, Amanda gets out of her chair and walks around to Alex's chair.

She has barely rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder, when she feels a cold hand grasping her firmly by the neck. It doesn't take long to realize the hand belongs to Alex and it seems as if her grip is tightening.

"Alex what the hell…let go…" Amanda gasps out as she aimlessly tries to remove Alex's hand from her neck. She's positive that she's turning blue from the lack of oxygen and she's starting to see spots.

Amanda then feels herself quickly backed against the wall and she notices Alex's usual icy blue eyes are completely black. They're so black that the color actually reminds Amanda of death.

Unable to speak, the detective continues to lightly struggle against Alex's strength as she vaguely notices the other woman's sudden interest in her neck; looking almost hungry.

Amanda's efforts the release the vice grip to her throat are fading as her body starts to take the affects of the lack of oxygen not only to the lungs but to the brain as well. She inwardly starts to panic when she feels Alex's teeth graze lightly against the flesh of her neck. Not a lot usually scares Amanda, but right now she can say she's physically, mentally, and emotionally terrified.

**Ooo me and those damn cliffhangers…I did it again didn't I? Sorry! Leave a review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this sooner…Major relationship issues going on right now. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

Serena gasps and drops her pen from the shock. She has no idea what has just happened, and she knows that it cant' be good. This has never happened before and for a second she thinks she's imagining it.

Just then, something in the back of her mind clicks, and she quickly springs from her chair and out the door of her office. She avoids any collisions with the scarce amount of people who are left in the office as she makes her way to the elevator.

"Come on…come on…" she mumbles to herself as she continuously presses the button that summons the elevator. Feeling that it is going to slow, she groans as she realizes her other option is to opt for the stairs.

Serena bursts through the door to the stairway and groans as she begins to make the five flight decent. Sure she can easily do it with 'vampire speed' and everything, but that doesn't it make it any less inviting.

"No…no…no…" she mumbles repeatedly as she bursts through the stairway door once more, finding herself on her desired floor. She quickly runs down the familiar hallways and around the familiar corners until she comes to her final destination.

"ALEX!" Serena shouts quickly s she barges through the door. She looks upon the two blondes occupying the room and who seem to be going over a case file. Amanda turns around in her chair, while Alex takes several unneeded breaths as if to calm herself.

"What…?" Alex responds, finally gaining her composure back once again.

Serena nervously chews her lip and tries to think of several things at once in order to keep Alex out of her mind. She knows she succeeds when she sees the elder blonde make a disgusted expression and shake her head as if to clear away the thoughts.

"Um…I need to…Liv called, and said that she really needs Amanda back at the precinct." She lies quickly hoping that both women will buy it.

Amanda checks her phone curious as to why Olivia hasn't called her but complies seeing as duty calls first.

"Right….well I'll just go." The detective says standing from her chair. "Alex, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"She's fine…just…long day is all…" Serena interrupts shortly. "Wouldn't want to keep Liv waiting now would you?" she says as she quickly tugs Amanda out of the room only to return seconds later.

When she first walked into the room she couldn't help but notice how black Alex's eyes were. They were the color of thirst and death and Serena knew she had arrived just in time.

Alex sighs and lets the smell of the room fill her nostrils, a smell that is not tainted with Amanda's blood.

"Serena, you close I was to-"

"I know." Serena interrupts once again as she relaxes against the door.

Alex makes a face and tries to read her best friends thoughts only to be met with the same clouded and disoriented mess that she was a few minutes ago.

"Stay out of my head Alex…and don't ask me how I knew…I just…saw it. If I didn't come in when I did, you would've drained her…"

Alex lets her eyes close as the venom finally disappears from her throat. Part of her is wondering how Serena 'saw' what she was going to do, but most of her struggles with her new recently acquired addiction.

"I wanted to. For the past hour we were working, I've wanted to. She just smelled so good, I felt myself control quivering and I had to taste her."

Serena shakes her head and begins chewing her lip nervously. She knows how it feels to have a lack of self control, but still as a newborn, that is expected from her. From a vampire as old as Alex, Serena would have thought that she would have had a greater amount of control than she herself did, not less.

"Alex, when's the last time you fed?" she asks curiously.

"In what sense of the word…" Alex grumbles in response.

"On a human?"

"The evening before last…I think. There have been so many I can honestly say that I don't think I remember."

At this, Serena gasps audibly. Feeding on humans for one thing is bad, but feeding on enough that basically render your memory on how many they are is down right horrifying. Alex has a problem.

"Oh my…what…why? Why so many and why lately?" the younger blonde asks, her voice showing genuine concern.

Alex shakes her head and lets it rest on her desk. "I don't know…if I knew, I would tell you. Whenever I descend on one, I don't feel like myself anymore and I want their blood more than anything."

"What about Casey? Do you want her?"

"Almost every time I'm with her and it takes everything in me and then some to be with her or around her. It's just…how do you do it…be around the person you love with out wanting to kill them?" Alex asks sighing once more.

Even though the question is rhetoric, it still leaves a sense of emptiness and vacancy in Serena.

"I'm afraid, for obvious reason, that I am not the one you should ask about that…"

Alex sighs once more and sinks further down into her chair. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's fine…come on…it's dark, and I think a nice talk would do the three of us some good."

**Woods**

"So you're having visions now?" Abbie asks curiously.

Serena shrugs her shoulders and kicks a rock clear into the distance. "I don't know…I just know that I saw Alex was going to kill Amanda, and sure enough, when I went down there, that's what was going to happen."

Abbie hums in response not sure on whether or not it's a good thing that Serena has a clear insight on things to come. It could be good yes, but at the same time, it could have many downsides. It is then that she notices how quiet Alex has been.

"What's on your mind Blondie?" she inquires curiously.

Alex sighs and leans against the tree trunk as if it is her only means for support. "Casey wants me to change her…"

Silence is all that she gets in response and she's actually afraid to look up to see the look that her friend's are giving her. Maybe she should have eased into the topic instead of just dropping it on them like that.

"Why?" Serena asks utterly dumbfounded by Alex's revelation.

Alex sighs and runs her hand through her hair out of frustrated habit. "She says so it's that we could be together forever, and that I wouldn't have to worry about risking losing control around her…"

"Well you told her no right?" Abbie interjects as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex uneasily makes a notion with her head that is a fusion of yes and no. The gesture is unrecognizable by both of the other women and it slightly irritates them that Alex is beading around the bush.

"Not exactly….I gave her four months to think about it...and I said I would if she still wanted me to."

Abbie's jaw hits the ground while Serena crosses her arms over her chest as she appears to be thinking.

"Well it is her choice…" the youngest of the three says after a very long awkward silence.

Abbie however disagrees completely. "It's her cho- why would she want this?! And why would you give it to her? Do you not remember how painful it was to be come…this?!"

"Yes Abbie, I remember, in fact, it's something that I will probably never forget. But what was I supposed to do, refuse her completely?"

"Uh, how about yeah? Do you really want to see her go through all that pain? And on top of that, it's just a bad idea for both you and her."

Alex is about to say something of her own, but instead she looks to Serena for her input on the situation. Serena senses this and begins nervously biting her lip trying to come up with a response.

"Personally…I think that it really is Casey's choice on what she wants, and neither of you have the right to decide for her…" she says softly.

Abbie scoffs loudly and folds her arms. "I can't understand why she would want this…we're monsters and we..."

"We are not monsters…"

"Yes we are Serena! We are monsters and we are pretty much a danger to anyone in society just by walking into their world. I want my mortality back; I want to be able to do the things that normal people do, not continue to be damned in to eternity by being this…thing!" Alex cuts in, in response. "And just because you still maintain your innocence. Quite being so oblivious and naïve and open your eyes to the things around you Serena. We are monsters, and you're one of us."

Anger flashes in Serena's eyes and for the first time ever she gets in Alex's face, grabbing the taller blonde by the neck and roughly backs the taller blonde into a tree, pinning her there in success in keeping immobile with new found strength.

"Just because you have been around longer than I have does not make me any less superior to you, and I will not let you talk to me that way. I am not a monster, and just because you feel like one I am not going to let you sit here and attack me. And you think you have it hard? You want to talk about innocence? Have you forgotten that I was practically raped of my mortality? You think that I don't wish every night that I had the fucking choice to become this? That I would have at least liked to have been given an option? If you want to change Casey, then fine, if you don't that's fine as well. That's between you and her, but I will not sit here and allow you to feel sorry for yourself and then try to cope with that by attack the other people around you."

For a split second Alex actually thinks Serena is going to hit her. She sees a fearsome anger in the younger blonde's eyes that she's never once seen before and it actually takes her by surprise.

Serena actually does contemplate hitting Alex until she feels Abbie tugging mercifully on her arm to back off. She gives in to her girlfriend's wishes and steps away from her elder who is standing pin straight against the tree.

"We don't need to argue with each other. It won't solve anything." Abbie says solemnly, as she feels slightly wounded from Serena's earlier words.

Neither blonde's say anything as the threesome stand in an awkward silence. Finally Serena lets out a puff of unneeded air and speaks.

"You should hunt…for something that isn't human." She says curtly, her words directed towards Alex but her gaze is fixated on the ground.

Alex opens her mouth to say something but realizes it is probably best that she doesn't. After another moment of silence she speeds off to satisfy her thirsts before she wants to take time and visit Casey.

As Alex disappears, Abbie cautiously walks over to her girlfriend and places her hands on her shoulders. She recoils slightly when she feels Serena flinch under her touch and literally push her away.

"Don't touch me." The blonde murmurs before she continues to walk away from Abbie who is staring after her with a confused and pained expression while Serena wonders if she is in fact what Alex said she is; a monster.

* * *

**Casey's Apartment **

Casey sighs as she sits down the manila folder she has just finished reading through. She feels as if her eyes are about to shrivel up and just plain fall out of her head. Long story short; she's tired, and she knows it.

Ever since Alex took her back in time, she's thought longer and harder about wanting to be changed. Of course it's still what she wants, but just the thought of going through that much pain scares her.

She knows that Alex would be there with her through it all though, and she loves her even more for that. But she still often finds herself wondering about 'the change'.

Casey is about to pack up her stuff and head to bed when she hears a frantic knocking on her front door. She glances at the time and deems it to be a little late for visitors. She knows its not Alex, because since when does Alex knock?

Placing her files on the coffee table, Casey gets off the couch and makes her way through the foyer and to her front door.

She opens the door and is met with a woman she's never seen before. The woman is about her height with slick black hair, paper white skin, and piercing green eyes. She's dressed in a black v-neck shirt and black jeans that hug her figure perfectly. She also looks to be in her early twenties but Casey can't be sure.

"Um…can I help you?" The redhead asks curiously as to who the stranger is at her front door.

"Yes, you're Casey Novak, right?" the woman asks wanting confirmation.

Casey slowly nods her head, her curiosity spiking by the second. She watches as a grin spreads across the woman's face and seconds later she feels a cold, frozen hand tightly covering her mouth. The woman's eyes then slowly turn the crimson shade Alex's had whenever she confessed to drinking human blood.

The woman's sadistic grin widens as she then places her hand on Casey's neck. "Good…because you're just who we've been looking for."

Casey struggles against the woman's firm grip on her mouth but as soon as she feels that cold hand on her neck, her limbs go limp and everything fades to black.

**C'mon, you guys didn't think I'd kill of Rollins did you? And EEEK accidental cliffy here! Who is this woman!? Leave a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Why do people cheat? I mean honestly…when they do it do they not think of how it's going to affect the other person in the relationship? Or do they just not care…**

**Anyway, I know you guys don't care about my life story so moving on! Here's another chapter. Probably not my best, but my focus is a little off right now so bear with me…**

Upon entering Casey's apartment, Alex immediately knows something is wrong. Simply because she doesn't hear the redhead's heartbeat or the calm sound of her breathing as if she were asleep. Everything is just so…vacant.

"Casey?" Alex says as she quickly scans the empty apartment. "It's late…where the hell would she go."

There isn't any logical explanation that Alex could come up with on why Casey would leave so late in to the night, especially when it's supposed to storm and get down into the mid thirties. All in all, it is not weather that anyone should be out and about in.

And that doesn't make sense, because Alex knows that Casey's car is still in the garage, because her keys are on the countertop. Unless she took cab somewhere but again, who would trust a cab this late a night? It just simply doesn't make sense.

Becoming frustrated, Alex examines things more closely and finds Casey's cell phone docked on its charger. Okay, now she knows for a fact that she didn't just up and leave. If anything, Alex would know that Casey would take her cell phone with her regardless or where she was going, or how she was going to get there.

Alex's mind immediately goes to a certain shape shifter and her anger boils furiously inside of her. If she had blood, she's positive that she would be turning red with anger.

**Later **

"Why are we here again…" Abbie mutters as to why they're walking through the woods that they literally just hunted in.

"I already told you…Casey is missing, and I promise you that this has something to do with that mutt." Alex responds confidently.

There is a small silence before Serena reluctantly speaks up again. "And when you say missing, you mean missing as in, she has mysteriously disappeared, or missing as in, she left and you just don't know where she is?"

"I mean missing as in when I got to her apartment her car keys, her cell phone, her purse, and everything was all there. I know her; she wouldn't just leave with nothing. I can feel it. I just don't know where she is…."

After probably another few minutes of walking, something catches Alex's attention and she immediately speeds off leaving her friends behind to make to the decision on whether or not they want to follow her.

Seconds later, she catches Kristen walking by herself and she stealthily and quickly grabs the other blonde by the neck and slams her hard against a tree.

"Where the hell is Casey…" Alex demands only slightly wondering why Kristen isn't struggling against her.

"What are you talking about….aren't you supposed to know…she's yours remember?" Kristen replies as if to say 'well duh'.

Alex's anger flares and she tries to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of Kristen's blazing body temperature clashing with her own frozen complexion.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly where she is. I wouldn't put it past a bitch like you to go as far as kidnapping her to get what you want. Newsflash, she's with me now, and you really have no right to even look at her. So I'm going to ask you once again; where the hell is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kristen shouts back roughly shoving Alex off of her. She quickly phases and bares her teeth viciously ready to attack.

Alex grits her teeth together tightly and lunges for the wolf only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist.

"Alex stop!" Serena says as she tries to calm her flailing elder, only succeeding by a small margin.

"Serena let me go! She fucking knows where Casey is!" Alex yells back as she continues to desperately fight out of Serena's grip. She fights harder when she hears Kristen's growl aimed at her.

Serena sighs and kicks Alex's legs out from under her, successfully tripping the taller woman and causing her to fall flat on her back.

"She's telling the truth…she really doesn't know." she states softly.

Alex quickly gets to her feet and glances between Serena, Abbie, and Kristen, noticing that the wolf has her head bowed as if it's a sign of defeat.

"You really don't know?" Alex voices out loud, wanting confirmation.

_'I don't. She's my imprint, I would never do anything that would cause any harm to her._ _Killing you however is a completely different story.' _

Alex scowls deeply at Kristen's thoughts, but she chooses not to act on it seeing as it isn't the right time or the place.

"So…Casey just mysteriously disappears and neither of you know where she is. Have you called the detectives? She's pretty close with them." Abbie inquires.

Alex runs a hand through her hair out of pure frustration. "I called Liv and Amanda before I called you. They haven't seen her either."

"Why would she just leave like this?" Serena asks curiously concerned.

_"Unless she was taken…"_ Kristen thinks just throwing out an idea.

It isn't until a few seconds later that Alex realizes that what Kristen has said could very well be true. What if Casey was taken?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Casey comes to in a place that she doesn't recognize. More like a cold room that she doesn't recognize. She finds herself literally in what appears to be a massive throne room. Honestly, could her life get anymore unreal?

"Ah, the human is awake." A calm sultry voice says snapping Casey out of her haze. She turns her head only to be met with the same woman that came to her apartment.

"Where the hell am I?" Casey demands curtly not wanting to take any crap from the unknown stranger.

The woman frowns and Casey soon feels this strange tingling in the tips of her toes. The tingling soon turns into an intense burning that is slowly creeping it's way up her body. Soon, she's withering in pain on the floor as the woman above her stares down at her with a satisfied smirk.

"Claire stop…you're ruining the dinner." A new woman with light brown hair chuckles as she approaches.

The one called Claire sighs and Casey immediately feels the horribly painful feeling vanish, leaving her sniffling from unshed tears.

Casey then notices another woman approaching the duo. She is exactly identical to Claire in every shape, way, and appearance. She notices how all the women appear to be extremely young and that they're all staring at her with a hungry looking expression. _Vampires._

"Bree, Claire, Chloe, step away from the human." An authoritative voice booms cutting into the silence.

The three women above Casey groan and back away, giving her full view of the three elder vampires that occupy the thrones in the room. The one in the middle smiles venomously at Casey, making her cringe from the inside.

"So _this_ is Casey Novak." She says slowly dragging out every word.

One of the other women in the chairs chuckle behind the one who appears to be in charge.

"I'm not sure if I was expecting more or less." One of them says through her chuckles.

Casey feels the heat rising to her face as she feels the effects of being literally the only human in the room. It's an uncomfortable feeling and it isn't something that she wishes to revel in.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am Celine, and these are my sisters Beatrix and Maxine." She says only to receive no response from Casey. "Well I see that you don't speak much. Anyhow, do you know why you're here Casey?"

At this Casey shakes her head only to receive a sharp kick from Bree. "You speak when she addresses you."

"Oh come now Bree, show the human a little remorse." Maxine says dismissively causing Bree to recoil her aggression.

Casey keeps her mouth closed feeling terrified and completely inferior to the vampires in the room. More so of the threesome in front of her rather than the threesome behind her, though she knows all six of them are probably more than four times her own age.

"I suppose we'll try another question. Hmmm, let me see…ah yes. To what extent is your relationship with Alexandra Cabot?" Celine asks slowly, with a sadistic grin upon her face.

Casey's head snaps up from where she was studying the floor tiles and she immediately feels all of the color draining from her face.

"Alex…" she whispers before she shakes her head and finds some sort of confidence in her voice. "I don't believe my relationship with her is any of your business."

Celine's smile quickly fades upon hearing Casey snark back to her. It was a notion that she obviously was not expecting. Thankfully, Beatrix speaks up before she has a chance.

"On the contrary, it very well is our business. You see dear, our dear sweet Alexandra has broken the main rule of our society." The elder explains simply.

"Dear sweet my ass…" Bree mutters from behind Casey.

"…wasn't she the one that you tried to seduce but she ended up violently rejecting you because of your 'age difference'?" Chloe asks inquisitively.

"It was a long time ago…" Bree mumbles in response as the twins begin to laugh at her misery and embarrassment. The three stop their musings however when Maxine clears her throat loudly.

Casey swallows the lump in her throat out of fear not only for herself but for Alex as well. It had never crossed her mind that the society of vampires would be such an organized concept.

"You humans aren't supposed to have knowledge of our existence and that rule has been exercised for centuries. If our kind informs a human on any sort of information of our existence, the suitable punishment for such crime is death." Celine explains flatly.

Casey shakes her head and tries to stand only to be grounded again by Claire's 'gift'.

"Y-you can't…!" she stutters out mercifully. "It isn't like I've told anyone and I have no intentions to tell anyone. Just please don't kill Alex…" her pleading only causes the elders to chuckle simultaneously.

"Isn't it just adorable how she pleads for her love?" Beatrix states in a taunting tone.

"We've seen this happen before. Most of our kind simply cannot be with a human and continue to keep such a secret. That's why we refrain from being with humans in general. It's a shame that I've seen so many deaths due to this inability to adhere to the law." Maxine says reminiscing.

Tears begin pouring down Casey's face from fear, frustration, and many more emotions that she can't identify.

"Please! You can't kill her…I love her." she chokes out miserably.

"I suppose there could be an…ultimatum for the given circumstances." Celine says turning to her sisters as they begin to quietly converse amongst themselves.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping Cabot's head off and watching her burn." Chloe says sadistically rubbing her hands together. She smiles and leans in close to Casey's ear. "Maybe you'll even get to watch."

Casey attempts to break away from the three younger women but once again she finds her attempts to be futile and in vain. God this cannot be happening right now.

"Your other option…" Maxine begins slowly.

"…Is for you to take Alexandra's place, as a replacement for her punishment." Beatrix concludes.

Casey feels herself go pale once more. She doesn't want them to kill Alex over her, but she certainly doesn't want to die either.

"Take her away…while we await the arrival of your…loved one." Celine says as her chuckle morphs into a menacing laugh.

Casey struggles as the twins immediately lead her away from the elders with Bree in two. More tears spring to her life as she realizes that both of her options are breaking her heart.

She loves Alex with everything she has but at the same time, can she really die for her? She doesn't know and she feels horrible and guilty about the fact that she doesn't. Why can't her love life ever be simple?

**Hmmm my own little version of the Volturi here, lol. How many of you guys thought Kristen would be the villain? Anyway, leave a review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so I kind of lied…I tried creating OFC vampires but I was having troubles seeing as my mind is legitimately all over the place right now. So…these aren't exactly OFC characters, but they aren't Twilight characters either so…I hit somewhere in the middle.**

** Anyway, here's this chapter…hope you guys like it. **

Casey sits in what she feels like is a cell and draws incoherent patterns on the walls with her pointer finger. For a moment, she feels like a patient in an insane asylum but some how she has been able to maintain all of her sanity.

Of course by now Alex has to know that she's missing. But how will she know that she will need to come here to look for her? But she has to come soon…right?

Then there is the whole topic of dying. If she really thinks about it, she does feel like it's her fault that they're in this huge mess. Alex had tried to tell her that they couldn't be together but she had been so persistent and now look where it got her.

She loves Alex with everything that she has if not more, and she can't help but feel like she's the one that needs to take the punishment. It's only fair and she just simply can't sit there and watch them kill the love of her life.

It's this exact thing that Alex had warned her about and she had been so stupid and hadn't listened. She's going to have to take the punishment; she just hopes that she'll get to see Alex before she does. At least to say goodbye.

The door opens and Casey pushes herself father into the corner putting as much distance between herself and the person as possible. She tenses even more when she realizes that it's Claire…or Chloe, she can't tell the difference between the two.

"Are you ready to die human?" the raven haired woman asks smirking.

Casey rolls her eyes. "Did you come here to taunt me or did you really have business for being here." she retorts quickly. Once more, she suddenly feels like she is being burned alive and the pain is almost unbearable, nearly bringing her to tears. Yes, this is definitely Claire.

"You won't talk back to me like that. You humans are very ignorant you know, thinking you can handle being in our world. You don't know the half of what goes on."

"I do know that they don't all act like you. Alex isn't like you." Casey points out weakly, still feeling the after effects of the pain.

Claire chuckles darkly and shakes her head disapprovingly. "Like I said before, you're just an ignorant human. Alex is exactly like me, if not worse. Especially with the things I know she's done. She hasn't always had this saint façade that she puts up nowadays."

"That's not true…you're lying…" Casey murmurs not wanting to believe anything Claire is saying.

"Trust me; I have no motivation to lie to you. She's a killer you know, still is judging by the number of humans she's dropped over the past few months. I'm surprised she hasn't done away with you yet."

Casey scowls and lunges at Claire only once again to be viciously grounded by her gift. The pain is worse than it was the first three times and she lets out several horrendous screams at the torture.

* * *

Serena blinks out of the horrifying vision and turns back to her friends and the shape shifter that surround her. The images she's seen are awful and it gives her more than enough information that she needs.

"I know where she is…" she murmurs leaning against a tree. "The Higher Powers sent one of their agents out and they took her."

At the mention of The Higher Powers, if Alex had the ability to pale even more, she would have. She suddenly knows exactly what happened and she knows exactly why it happened.

"Oh my god I cannot believe I've been this fucking stupid." Alex groans out exasperatedly.

Abbie's mouth forms into a perfect 'O' shape as everything starts forming together in her head. The same thing that she was worried about while she was dating a mortal Serena.

Kristen clears her throat and draws the attention of the vampires. "Uh, what's 'The Higher Powers' or whatever?"

"They are basically the coven that oversees all of the rules and regulations of our kind. In away it's kind of like our law enforcement even though they do have many tendencies to be very ruthless and demanding." Abbie explains.

"So…what do they want with Casey?" Kristen asks curiously.

At this Alex sighs and runs a hand violently through her hair out of pure frustration, fear, and everything in between. "I've…I've broken the rule of two. She knows about…me and what I am and she's a human. It's a law that every vampire has had to adhere to for centuries upon centuries. They're going to kill me…"

She doesn't know why, but Kristen actually feels bad for Alex. Granted, she still does feel a burning anger for the blonde because she has Casey, but shouldn't finding Casey be their top priority right now?

"Kill you?" Serena asks only still learning about The Higher Powers and their rules. So far she only knows who they are and what they do. She hasn't quite picked up on their punishments yet.

Alex nods her head vigorously. "The punishment for alerting a human of our existence is death…but I have to save Casey. We have to go find her."

"Alex you know that we can't just take her back and get you out of there without asking for a massive fight with the guard…" Abbie says solemnly.

"I'll come with you."

All eyes turn shockingly at Kristen who seems to have spoken up after a few moments of silent thinking.

The statement shocks Alex the most and she actually closes and opens her mouth several times before she is able to come up with some sort of response.

"You want…why? You hate me, and all of my people to be exact. Why would you want to help us?" she asks suspiciously.

Kristen sighs and her shoulders slump a bit. "It isn't about my hatred for you or vampires or anything anymore. It's about making sure Casey is safe. Even though she is still with you, she is still my imprint. My sole purpose for living now is to protect her and to make sure she's happy. And if that means that we have to work together…then so be it."

Alex raises her eyebrows and turns back to Abbie and Serena who simply shrugging knowing that they're going to need all of the help they can get. She closes her eyes praying that she won't regret her decision before she turns back to Kristen.

"Fine…but if you and the rest of your little dogs try to pull anything I will personally end you. Got it?"

Kristen snorts at Alex's threat not feeling intimidated in the slightest. "Whatever Blondie…but I give you my word that neither me nor the rest of my pack will harm you or your friends."

Alex nods and after a few more exchange of words, Kristen leaves to gather the rest of the wolves to alert them of the plan.

Alex turns back to her friends with a look on her face as if she's planning something. This is a look that Abbie knows far to well and she's grown to dislike it.

"Oh no…I know that face…you have an idea…"

Alex grins nervously and rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah, I do. But it's gonna be a long shot, but keep in mind that we really do need all the help we can get. We need to make a few house calls.

* * *

**Later **

Alex doesn't know why she's actually taking the time to knock. She supposes that it will add to her politeness and will make things more accommodating. That and the fact that she really doesn't want to feel like an intruder. That's only okay with Casey.

After probably about five plus minutes of knocking, Alex hears the locks and latches being released on the other side of the door. Seconds later the door swings open and the owner looks a little less than pleased.

"Cabot, what the hell…" the brunette states as Alex smiles and waves nervously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um…I was hoping we could…talk?" Alex replies grinning once more.

The other woman stares at Alex for a moment before she scoffs and proceeds back into her apartment, as Alex takes the hint and follows her inside.

The woman steps into her rather large living room and opts to take a seat on one of the stools that line the bar near the window.

"Okay so what do you want?" She asks cutting straight to the chase.

Alex's mouth drops open and she places her hand over where her heart should be. "What makes you think I want something?"

"…You only come to me when you want something. That, and I know you. So I can already tell you right now I'm not going to loan you any money so if that's what you came for you can just waltz right on out that door."

Alex rolls her eyes at her companion. Some things obviously never change; no matter how many years you live.

"I don't need any money. As cheap as you are, you would be the very last person I would come to if I were to ever need any sort of financial aid. I do need a favor though…and it might be a lot to ask."

"….No…" is the quick and curt reply.

Alex's mouth drops open again and her face contorts into an annoyed scowl. "Kim I haven't even asked you what I needed yet!"

Kim snorts and begins examining her nails. "Whatever it is I'm sure I'm going to say no anyway…"

"I thought that I was the telepath here…" Alex mutters cryptically.

"Yeah well…I may not be able to read minds like you can, but I can sure as hell tell when you've gotten into trouble. So…what is it you need?" Kim sighs dramatically.

Alex nervously bites the inside of her cheek and tries to wrap her mind around what she wants to say.

"Okay, so….you, uh…you know Casey Novak right?"

At this Kim nods abruptly as she recalls having met the redhead on a few short occasions at the DA's office.

"Yeah I know her…are we BFF's, probably not, but I know her."

"Right well…we are sort of…seeing each other."

"You mean seeing each other as in dating….?"

"Yeah we…yeah, we're dating…"

There is a silence in the room as Kim just stares at Alex. Her facial expression is completely unreadable but Alex knows for a fact that it speaks for so many words. For as long as Alex has known Kim-which is a long damn time- she has grown accustomed to the other woman's facial expression, but that doesn't stop them from surprising her every time.

"Okay, I find three problems here…." Kim states causing Alex to roll her eyes. "First of all, I didn't know she was a lesbian, and usually I can pick up on these things. Second, isn't she your second chair? That's supremely weird. And lastly, you know fairly well that having relations with humans is a bad thing. I mean, what if she finds out that you're…"

"She already knows…" Alex interrupts softly.

The expression that crosses Kim's face is one of pure shock and disbelief. Her mouth is slightly ajar as she clearly realizes Alex's errors.

"Oh my god you are in deep shit. The Higher Powers are going t-"

"I know Kim! I know! They took Casey and now they're holding her obviously luring me in. That's why I'm here, because I really need your help. You and I both know that it I can't go there alone. And even taking Abbie and Serena with me still isn't enough. They're going to kill me, I know that, but with their ways I wouldn't put it past them to try to kill both of us just for the hell of it. Please…"

Kim sighs and props her chin up on her hand. "I don't know Alex...do you remember the size of the guard? And especially with those damn twins…that's a lot to be going up against…"

"I know that alright? But Casey is my life…or what's left of it. I need her and I can't let them kill her because of me. Please Kim…I know it's a lot to ask, and I know it's a lot to go up against but I really do need you."

Kim stares at Alex for a moment and she's the pleading in her eyes. She is one who understands what it's like to lose a loved one due to their lifestyle and despite her sarcastic demeanor; she doesn't want Alex to go through the same thing.

"Alright…I'll help you with what ever you need." She says eventually after the slight pause.

Alex smiles and wraps her arms around Kim out of gratitude, recoiling when she feels a jolt of electricity shoot through her. "Right…I get it…too soon for hugs."

Kim smirks and folds her arms. "Glad to know that you remember. You know, I might make a rule saying that you have to get me off in order for me to supply a favor."

Alex makes a face and it's mainly because she can't tell whether or not Kim is being serious. She relaxes however when the brunette bursts into laughter.

"**Oh my god** you should have seen your face! No, that would most definitely never happen. You just _look_ like you slack in the sack; all tall and lanky and probably clumsy as hell."

"Wow Greyleck, you really do know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Alex murmurs rolling her eyes suddenly becoming self conscious about her bedroom abilities. She is not a slacker! At least…people don't tell her if she is.

Kim chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. "It's part of my charm, I thought you'd be used to that by now."

Probably for the hundredth time since she arrived, Alex rolls her eyes once again. She really shouldn't be surprised simply because sarcasm simply bleeds off of Kim in waves. She internally grins at how she was however able to get the sarcastic brunette to help her.

'_One down, two to go.' _

**Hehehe, I feel like I made Kim REALLY sassy. Forgive me for that, I don't really know a whole lot about her character. I just know people didn't particularly like her because she smashed on Casey in that one episode I've never saw. Anyway, she did seem like she could be a little sarcastic so…hence what I did here because once again, I don't know a whole lot about her character. **

**And obviously a-duh, this isn't time frame relevant to the show AT ALL, seeing as I have Serena and Abbie, and Alex and Casey in one place… at the same time. So…just imagine. It's fanfiction. Just thought I'd get that out of the way in case anyone said anything. **

**Hope you liked this one. Leave a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. My _now_ ex and I had a pretty big fight over who's moving out and everything. **

** Anyway, here's this chapter, hope you guys like it. I'll try to update tomorrow, if I can. Happy readings. **

After about hours of begging, negotiating, more begging, a slight argument, and a promise to return the favor, Alex has finally gathered at least some help that she knows she'll need. All she's waiting on is the wolves.

"I still don't see why you told her. Why did you? You of all people should be good at keeping secrets…." Connie Rubirosa mutters indignantly.

Alex scowls and points her finger accusingly. "I told you before I did not tell her on free will. She just so happened to be there to see me feed off of a human in an ally one night."

Kim snorts and shakes her head. "You shouldn't have been feeding off of humans to begin with…"

"Great, now that the both of you have brought my mistakes to the attention of everyone else is there anything else that you'd like to say or are you going to continue to attack me."

Connie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "No one is attacking you; I was just simply asking a question, _Kim_ on the other hand…"

Kim sees the comment as a challenge and she reacts to it as such. "You getting at something there?"

"I was only implying that you have a tendency to verbally attack people…"

Serena chews her lip nervously as she can just feel the brewing argument at hand. "Uh…maybe you two should…" she begins but trails off when Kim interrupts her.

"Stay out of this Southerlyn." She states curtly before angrily invading Connie's personal space intentionally. "How about I show you my tendencies to _physically_ attack people?"

At this Alex scoffs audibly. "Oh please Kim, we all know that your bark is bigger than your bite."

"Stop instigating." Serena hisses as she elbows the taller blonde in the ribs.

Kim turns her attention away from Connie and glares hard at Alex. "No, let her say what she has to say. It's never stopped her before."

"I've said what I needed to say. Your ego and your talk are a lot more impressive than your actual fighting abilities."

"Do you wanna test that theory?" Kim challenges as tiny sparks of electricity begin to form around her clenched fist.

"Uhh how about we don't." Serena interjects.

"I say you should let them fight." Abbie murmurs as she becomes more interested in the dispute.

Serena frowns and turns to her girlfriend abruptly. "See? This is exactly what I was talking about. You always want to _see_ trouble, and you like to _cause_ trouble but you never like to deal with it yourself!"

"Baby I-What? Why are you jumping down my throat like this lately? What did I do?"

Pretty soon the two of them are arguing just as Alex, Kim, and Connie are arguing amongst themselves. If anyone were to pass by they would think that there is some sort of riot taking place, and it's actually surprising no one has hit anyone yet.

"**ENOUGH.**"

The loud command breaks through the bickering and the five women fall into a calm silence. They all watch as the owner of the voice hops down from a high tree and they all hang their heads in shame.

Sonya Paxton glares hard at the women before her, distinctively appalled at their abilities to act like ignorant teenagers, especially when something important is at stake.

"I cannot believe the five of you. You should think that we have been around long enough to not act like incompetent school girls." She states firmly as she begins to approach them.

"I mean honestly, the two of you..." she begins with a firm glare towards Serena and Abbie. "…putting your relationship issues on display as if it means absolutely nothing to either of you."

She then turns her sights on the other three women who knew it was coming. "And then you three, quarreling like a bunch of children fighting over who said what and when. It's pathetic, and it's embarrassing. Five grown women who cannot keep it together during a crisis and you call yourselves attorneys. With what I have seen today, I find it truly amazing that any of you still have your jobs.

We should not be arguing amongst ourselves, granted some of you have said some things that should not have been said, and you know who you are. And at the same time, some of you responded when you should not have, and you know who you are.

This is not about who is wrong or right, or who can get the last word in. We are here because we have to save Casey, because we care, and we need to help. And that is exactly what we are going to do, or would you rather continue your disputes?"

Sonya's words render everyone quiet and it's just enough confirmation for her to know that she's gotten her point across. No one would dare disagree with Sonya Paxton and if so, they best not say it out loud.

**Meanwhile…**

"No, absolutely not." Stacie says flatly once again. Usually she wouldn't disagree with Kristen on anything, but with what she has just been told, that has definitely changed.

Kristen folds her arms tightly. "It was not a suggestion; it was me telling you what we are going to do."

"I agree with Stacie…we have never been able to trust them, so why should we now? Our kind has never gotten along with there's and our sole purpose for creation was to destroy the notorious cold ones. No way." Andi chimes in.

Vickie, Kate, and Cameron watch in awe as their pack mates openly refuse their alpha. Not once has this happened, and anyone gotten away with it; Kristen has made sure of that. You just simply don't do it.

"It isn't about them, it's about rescuing Casey." Kristen replies angrily.

Stacie laughs bitterly. "For what? So you can go back to being heartbroken because she's chosen the leech over you? What sense does that make?"

"It makes sense because Casey is her imprint you idiot." Cameron says tersely causing Stacie to tense at being insulted.

"We are a pack and we move as one. If one of us has a problem, we all have a problem. So if someone's loved one is in danger, our loved one is in danger." Vickie states firmly.

Andi's face softens a bit as she agrees, but Stacie's hard scowl remains in place. She can't believe what she's hearing. Helping the blood suckers; are they out of their minds?!

"…I just don't see how any of you can trust them." The dark haired woman replies.

"Stacie please…you're supposed to be my best friend. We need you…I need you." Kristen says, her voice softly pleading.

There is a slight silence before Cameron puts her hand in the circle. "Stand as one." She says firmly before others follow suit.

"Move as one."

"Live as one."

"Fight as one."

"Work as one."

They all list off putting their hands in the circle. They all turn to Stacie who still has her arms folded, contemplating her next decision.

Stacie stares at her pack mates, and Kristen in particular, seeing the pleading and begging in her best friend's eyes. She sighs heavily before she moves forward and places her hand on top of everyone else's.

"Because we are one."

* * *

"The guard is going to be our biggest issue." Alex says as she paces back and forth between the group.

"Must be a pretty big guard then." Kate states, wondering why one person is going to be an issue.

"The guard, is the name of…well the guards. It's like a ranking among the Higher Powers coven. They're the protectors and the enforcers of our laws." Connie explains.

"Wolf packs aren't the only ones who have rules and regulations." Kim adds in smirking.

The group of twelve plans strategically and carefully how they are going to infiltrate the castle once they get there, with out alerting the guard or The Sisters of their presence.

**Later **

The group stares upon the large fortress structure of the dominant coven. Alex remembers the last time that she was here, and it was not for a good reason. Her not so fondest memories all start at this castle.

"You okay there Blondie?" Abbie asks poking Alex in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…I just…memories. That's all." she says in a dismissive tone that Abbie recognizes and knows it well enough to leave the subject alone.

"So we stay our here and scale the perimeter, while you guys find a way inside." Kristen says repeating the plan.

"That's right. They'll pick up your scent even more if you go inside and I promise there is more of the guard inside and out. Rip apart anyone who spots you. No one from this coven are allies." Alex instructs. "And only phase if you need to." Kristen nods as she and her pack spread out around the perimeter of the castle.

The six vampires move like ghosts in the night as they approach the castle. They immediately spot two robed figures pacing back and forth across the doors of the east entrance.

Upon prodding the thoughts of the two guards, Alex sends out a telepathic message to the rest of her friends, alerting them that the guards don't sense their presence.

_"They're just getting stupider and stupider with who they let on their guard committee." _Kim thinks begrudgingly.

Alex silently snickers at Kim's comment before she turns towards Connie, mentally telling her what she needs to do.

The brunette sighs and utters something in Spanish before she utilizes her 'gift' and vanishes before their eyes. They watch intently for a moment before the two guard members appear to be tussling with the air.

Not long after, they find themselves in a lost battle when they are swiftly decapitated and their bodies fall in opposite directions. Connie tosses the heads of the guards over the stone wall succeeding in disposing of that and their bodies.

"Hey! You!" Another guard member shouts as six of them appear from around the corner.

"Guess it's time we get our hands dirty." Serena mumbles, always having been one who hates physical confrontation.

"This will be a good workout…" Sonya states in a rather light tone. "I haven't done this in a while."

"Yeah, well if we stay here any longer there won't be any left for the rest of us." Kim says quickly joining the fight.

After about a literal less than a minute struggle, the six women find themselves standing amongst the decapitated bodies of the inexperienced guard.

Alex purses her lips as she stares at the headless forms before she comes up with a spontaneous idea. She squats down and quickly begins removing the cover robe of the guard.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?!" Abbie asks.

"Spontaneous idea…but it makes sense. Trust me."

**Meanwhile…**

Casey finds herself involuntarily trembling from the amounts of torture she's received from Claire. The pain seems like it gets worse and worse every time, and she can't understand how the raven haired woman takes so much delight in torturing her.

Then again, she is a human, and most sadistic vampires thrive off of human pain, simply because they can't feel it themselves. It's a very dark and scary topic of one really sits down and takes the time to think about it.

All in all, she's in a lot of pain and there probably isn't any amount of pain medication on the planet that will make it go away. Not that vampires have Advil lying around or anything.

A year ago, if anyone had told her that she would be sitting in a cell in a castle full of vampires, she would have recommended for them to see the finest psychiatrist in the country. But that was only because a year ago, vampires didn't exist.

Now she knows for a fact that they do exist and that they are most definitely not your average Count Dracula who sleeps in a coffin at night and turns into a bat and all that good stuff.

When she hears the door open, she draws her knees up to her chest and pushes herself as far into the corner as possible as if trying to make herself disappear.

She begins trembling uncontrollably when she sees the hooded figure step into her cell. The same clothing that Claire wears whenever she comes to torture her.

"Please don't hurt me." she whimpers, cursing herself for sounding so small and inferior. She flinches away when she feels the cold hand grasp her wrist firmly and she waits for the pain to come.

What she doesn't expect are the cold lips that press themselves softly against her own. She sits stock still for a minute as her mind races and ten thousand miles an hour.

"Casey relax…it's me."

Casey recognizes that voice anywhere and she tightly wraps her arms tightly around Alex's neck. She immediately begins sobbing onto the blonde's shoulder our of both happiness and anguish.

"Oh my god, Alex I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault and you shouldn't have come for me. I should have listened to what you said and I'm so, so sorry that I got us into this. They said they're going to kill you and I can't let them…I should be the one to die."

Alex's eyes widen and her face contorts into a frown as Casey continues to sob. Not once would she ever think that someone would love her enough to be willing to die for her, and the fact that Casey would even consider such an option, breaks her nonexistent heart.

"Casey no…it isn't your fault; it's mine. I knew the rule and I chose to break it because I love you. It is not your fault that I didn't consider the consequences." She explains sadly.

Casey whimpers and kisses her lover full and hard on the lips. She lets her fingers tangle in the other woman's perfect blonde hair as she pours every ounce of love that she has into that one kiss.

"Look, we need to get you out of here okay? I can deal with this on my own. But you have to leave. If I don't see you after this moment right now, just know that I love you so much it actually hurts. I just…I'm sorry I brought you into this." Alex says softly.

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Casey whispers sadly.

"That's only because she is." Bree's taunting voice rings through the cell, breaking the intimate moment.

Moments later, Alex finds herself violently thrown into the throne room, as Chloe and Claire keep their retrains on Casey. She attempts to stand, only to be brought to her knees by the intensity of Claire's gift.

"So glad you could join us Alexandra." Celine says smiling menacingly.

"And she's even decided to kneel before us." Beatrix adds chuckling.

Alex grits her teeth and scowls at the trio of sisters. She does not have a relatively good history with them and they know it.

"So we assume that you of course know why you're here." Maxine speaks up.

Alex snorts and looks away from them as she hopes that her friend's have successfully gotten away or if they know she's in trouble. And if they do know she's in trouble, she prays they know not to come for her.

"I see that you are still the arrogant disrespectful little parasite you were all those years ago." Celine says through grit teeth as she hates being disrespected.

"Someone like you does not deserve my respect." Alex replies firmly.

Celine raises her eyebrows before she turns to Chloe who simply nods and smirks at the silent command.

She releases her shared hold on Casey and holds out both of her hands. The group watches as a slow black mist begins to spread from Chloe's hands and begin to creep across the stone floor of the throne room.

Alex's eyes widen and she sits back on her heels as she feels herself become completely robbed of all of her senses. The mental reaction begins to deviate her mind from its focused nature as the world seems to have vanished around her.

The sisters chuckle as they watch Alex begin to panic from being completely cut off from her senses. Celine nods again in which the mist vanishes completely allowing Alex to be aware once more.

Alex takes several unneeded breath as she tries to figure out which gift is worse; Claire's or Chloe's.

"Did you have something more to say?" Celine challenges the blonde, feeling a large sense of accomplishment within herself.

Alex purses her lips and shakes her head, hating the feeling of being completely embarrassed, even if it was in front of a hand full of people. Celine chuckles before she and her sisters stand from there thrones.

"Bree…you may do the honors…I know nothing would give you more pleasure." She says as she and her sisters exit the throne room.

Bree smirks and nods to Claire who leaves the job of retraining Casey to Chloe, not that it would be that much of a challenge.

Claire retrieves a large, ancient looking object that looks like a cross between a scepter and a torch. While looking like such a confusing item to a human, every vampire knows exactly what it is.

Bree smirks as she circles Alex, like a shark would circle its prey before it strikes. "You remember me, don't you?" she says tauntingly.

Alex averts her eyes and refuses to look at Bree, knowing the effects the young woman has on anyone. "How could I have forgotten…" she mumbles in response.

Bree frowns and forces the blonde to look at her. "You're going look at me when I'm talking to you. Got it?"

Alex turns her head and looks at Casey silently sending her a mental apology.

Bree frowns once more and steps to the side, succeeding in finally making direct contact with Alex, much to the other woman's dismay.

"Say you want me, Alex." Bree says seductively noticing how Alex's eyes have glazed over completely.

"I want you, Bree." Alex replies, reaching out and taking the brunette's hand in her own.

Casey begins struggling against Chloe's hold as she sees Alex continue to respond to Bree's advances, almost as if it's an automatic tropism. It just simply doesn't make any sense to her.

She tries to call out but she feels Chloe clap a hand over her mouth to keep her immobile and silent.

Bree cocks her head and smirks at the distressed Casey before she turns back to the blonde that she has at her mercy.

"How bad do you want me?" she questions, removing her hand from Alex's and she begins to circle her once more.

"I want you so bad."

Bree smirks widely as she continues on. "Tell me about myself then. Why do you want me?"

Alex's gaze follows every step that Bree takes, and to Casey, it almost looks like she's hypnotized.

"No woman in this universe could ever compare to your beauty. My body…it aches for you. It needs you…please, satisfy this need."

Bree stops behind Alex's kneeling form and sweeps the blonde's hair over one of her shoulders. She then lets her hands roam across Alex's jaw line and her neck, knowing that it's driving Casey insane.

"Well you know what Alexandra?" Bree whispers as she licks the shell of Alex's ear before biting down on the lobe. "You can't have me. And do you know why? Because you rejected me, and now you get to feel what its like to be rejected." She whispers harshly as she withdraws her power.

Alex feels Bree's fingers dancing along her neck and her eyes sting with tears that cannot be shed.

"Casey I'm sorry…I love you." she says once again knowing full well that Casey heard her.

There is a loud crack is sickening to Casey's ears and it takes her a few seconds to realize that the sound came from Bree violently removing Alex's head from her body. Tears begin to pour down her face and she starts to scream despite Chloe's hand that is still covering her mouth.

She watches helplessly as Bree laughs menacingly and tosses Alex's head into the now flaming pile that used to be her body. The sight is an absolute nightmare; a nightmare that Casey knows she isn't going to wake up from.

**Oh dear…now what? I honestly don't realize that I write cliffhangers until after they're written, Lol go figure. Leave a review? And/Or your thoughts on Bree, because I know they're going to be there :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this took…a while. But it's here now and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! **

"You saw something." Abbie states as she notices her girlfriend's sudden rigid posture.

Serena nods her head slowly and turns towards the group. "Y-yeah I…they're going to kill her. We have to…we have to do something!"

"Remember, she told us not to come for her?" Kim states as she recalls Alex's distinct instruction.

"But what, are we supposed to wait out here and let her die? And what about Casey?" Connie questions.

Everyone then turns to Sonya who appears to be in deep thought without realization that everyone is looking to her for an answer.

"I reluctantly must agree with Kim. Alex knows what she's doing and this is her decision. The five of us barging in there will do no good for the situation. The best thing we can do is wait for any kind of signal." She says firmly.

Serena sighs dramatically and nearly kicks a hole in the wall out of anger. Even as a mortal she was impatient and her transformation into immortality only seems to have amplified that flaw.

She feels Abbie take her hand but she quickly snatches it away and takes several steps back putting as much distance between herself and the brunette as she respectively can.

"Don't touch me…" Serena says flatly suddenly questioning her relationship. She turns her back on the other four women before she retreats to the far end of the stone wall and looks out into the horizon.

"Awkward…" Kim mutters quietly earning her a glare from both Abbie and Sonya. The tension in the air weighs heavily on all of them; and in more ways than one.

**Meanwhile…**

"How bad do you want me?" she questions, removing her hand from Alex's and she begins to circle her once more.

"I want you so bad."

Bree smirks widely as she continues on. "Tell me about myself then. Why do you want me?"

Alex's gaze follows every step that Bree takes, and to Casey, it almost looks like she's hypnotized.

"No woman in this universe could ever compare to your beauty. My body…it aches for you. It needs you…please, satisfy this need."

Bree stops behind Alex's kneeling form and sweeps the blonde's hair over one of her shoulders. She then lets her hands roam across Alex's jaw line and her neck, knowing that it's driving Casey insane.

"Well you know what Alexandra?" Bree whispers as she licks the shell of Alex's ear before biting down on the lobe. "You can't have me. And do you know why? Because you rejected me, and now you get to feel what its like to be rejected." She whispers harshly as she withdraws her power.

Alex feels Bree's fingers dancing along her neck and her eyes sting with tears that cannot be shed. Tears that are full of anger and hatred from the evils that roam among her people.

She feels Bree grasp her chin firmly ready do behead her in front of the woman she loves. Out of spontaneous decision, she grasps the brunette's wrists tightly with her hands and succeeds in violently flipping her on to the stone floor.

Standing, Alex then uses Bree as a barricade and quickly flings her into Claire, sending the two crashing through one of the windows of the throne room and sending them plummeting to the courtyard below.

Chloe releases her hold on Casey and prepares herself in defense of the blonde that she no longer sees. She then feels herself also being tossed out of the same window that her sister was sent through only moments before.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks a trembling Casey who is hanging on to her for dear life.

Casey shakily nods her head and wraps her arms tighter around her lover's neck out of relief, fear, comfort, and everything in between. Alex chuckles and easily scoops the distressed redhead into her arms, knowing that she has only minutes to get Casey to safety.

"You have to get out of here." she instructs one they make their way outside.

"But what about you? I can't leave you here…" Casey protests quickly.

"No…I have to...I have business I need to take care of. You however need to get away. I promise I'll come back to you, alright?"

"How will I get to where ever I'm going?" Casey questions skeptically placing her hands on her hips. The gesture it self looks like that of a sassy elementary school girl and Alex finds it adorable and hilarious all at the same time.

"I can take her…and make sure she's alright." Kate offers as she and the rest of the wolf pack appear.

"Kristen? What are you doing here?" Casey asks awkwardly. "Isn't it just as dangerous for you to be here? And how do you know about…" she trails of confusedly.

Kristen grins and shrugs her shoulders. "There's a lot of things that I didn't tell you about myself. And I came to help Alex get back the woman she loves. And I had to make sure you were safe."

Casey smiles greatly appreciative of Kristen's protective nature. "That's very sweet of you."

"Yeah well…you know me…Anyway, if you go with my sister Kate I promise that she'll keep you safe."

Casey eyes the younger girl suspiciously before turning back to Alex in question on how a teenager is supposed to protect her. Kate senses this as well and she phases just to prove to Casey that she's more than capable of protecting her.

Casey however tightens her hold on Alex as her brain tries to process what she's just witnessed. The lean teen who stood before her seconds before just turned into an enormous wolf that looks ready to tear into any and every threat. Great, first there were vampires, now there are wolves. Can her life get any more peachy?

"Trust me…she'll keep you safe." Alex whispers as she pulls Casey in for a chaste kiss.

Casey nods her head before she reluctantly leaves Alex's embrace to follow Kate to safety. Before she does, she stops and gives Kristen a hug out of gratitude.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me…and thank you for being understanding about…"

"Hey, I understand…and anything for a pretty lady right?" Kristen jokes as she steps back and phases as well along with the rest of her pack.

Casey swallows hard and gives Alex a loving look before she follows Kate to safety away from the battle that is soon to break out.

"How many do you think there are?" Kristen asks Alex in reference to the guard.

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Let us just say that we're going to have our hands full."

* * *

**Later… **

"I see you brought some help." Bree taunts accusingly. "Hope you utilize it well, you're going to need it."

Alex sorts at the brunette's cockiness within herself. "Your arrogance is going to be your downfall Bree, I hope you realize that."

"This will be interesting…" Kim mutters as she sees the guard plus Bree and the twins ready to attack.

"There has to be a way to do this other than violence…" Serena mutters mostly to herself.

"Yeah well, who ever told you violence is not the answer lied sweetheart." Claire responds as she uses her gift and brings Serena, Connie, and Kim to their knees from the pain.

The rest of the guard sees this as a signal and they begin their attack on the six vampires and the six wolves who stand firm waiting for impact, choosing the wise option not to charge. Pretty soon, the hellish fight breaks out and the battle to simply stay alive begins.

Alex finds herself face to face with several inexperienced guards and she quickly does away with them, dismembering their heads with little to no problem.

For a moment it seems that their side has the upper hand but that quickly deteriorates when it seems as if there are guard members appearing out of nowhere.

"Abbie I think it's time." Alex shots as she snaps another neck.

Abbie cranes her neck from where she is successfully escaping a choke hold. "Alex no! I really don't think that I should, what if…"

"Will you just do it?! We can't hold all of them off forever!" Kim shouts as she sends an electric current through three guard members.

Abbie groans and takes a step back before she strikes the ground with her fist. The impact causing the ground to crack and slowly begin to open up taking the twins and large amount of the guard by surprise as they fall into the large opening and the burning magma that lies below.

A younger member of the guard stands in a face off against Sonya who simply has her arms crossed as if she's waiting for him to make the first move.

He moves to strike at her but falters when he realizes that he's surrounded by probably ten copies of her. He spins in a circle trying to decipher the real Sonya as opposed to her duplicate illusions.

"I really don't have time for this." Sonya mumbles as she shoves the confused vampire into the large creator that Abbie created.

The wolves easily tear into the vampires dismembering their heads and other body parts disabling them from fighting back.

Bree is seducing Serena to lure her to her own death when she hears a loud growl behind her. She begins backing away as Kristen continues to slowly approach her baring her teeth.

The brunette trips over her own feet and uses her hands to continue to back away from the wolf that is towering over her.

"You…you really don't wanna do this." She laughs nervously trying to bargain for her life.

Kristen snarls again before she attacks and begins ripping Bree to shreds sending body parts flying in different directions.

Abbie waves her hand and produces a great wind that begins knocking more of the enemy into the large rift and successfully depleting their numbers.

Connie has just finished shoving a vampire into the magma filled abyss when she is taken off guard by the wind and she loses her balance into the rift. She digs her nails roughly into the rock as she can hear the bodies being consumed by the magma below her.

"Shit…" she mumbles as she begins to lose her grip on the rock that is quickly grumbling away.

Just as Connie is sure that the rock is about to give way, she feels a hand grab her wrist tightly and pull her up out of the creator.

"Falling into large crack, equals bad Connie." Kim says smirking sarcastically causing Connie to roll her eyes and refrain from offering a 'thank you'.

What seems like forever later, the courtyard is now a graveyard to Bree, the twins, and a majority of the guard. It does seems like it's impossible, but they won.

"I don't believe in violence…" Serena mumbles angrily as they quickly make their way away from the castle to reunite with Kate and Casey.

"So what'd you do, just not fight?" Kim questions seriously.

"Violence isn't always the answer." Sonya says wisely, earning a look for four of the other women.

"I didn't fight per say, but I did use their strengths against them, or I tried to. I really wish someone had told me about Bree. I didn't particularly enjoy being attracted to her for that short period of time." Serena states making a face, ignoring the not so incoherent mumbling that is coming from her girlfriend.

Alex is about to say something when she feels something, rather, someone crash into her. It doesn't take a genius for her to realize that it's Casey because she soon finds herself being pulled into a deep kiss.

"Ew gross." Kim mutters succeeding in ruining the moment.

Casey pulls away from Alex and looks over the blonde's shoulder to see the new trio of attorneys that she's so briefly met.

"Oh god…" she mutters as she realizes that the DA's office is literally full of vampires. Alex chuckles at her lover's mental realization.

"Does this mean Liz is a vampire too?" Casey questions seriously, receiving a collective hell no from the other women.

Upon hearing the mental message that Alex is sending out, Abbie speaks up first. "So! We should…give you two your uh…privacy I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." She says awkwardly leading the way as the others reluctantly follow her.

"You have a strange group of friends." Casey murmurs as she rests her head on Alex's shoulder. "Does this mean we can go home, and be together now?"

Alex places a kiss to Casey's head and holds her tight in a lover's embrace. "I already told you; we can be whatever you want us to be."

Casey pulls away and looks Alex square in the eyes. "I want us to be together. I love you so much Alex."

"I love you to." Alex responds as she finds herself for the first time unable to read Casey's thoughts. "So where do we go from here?"

"We wait." Casey responds quickly.

"…Wait for what?"

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here it is guys, the final chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Four Months Later **

Four months seems as if they have passed to quickly for Alex and part of her wishes that she had the ability to freeze time completely. And that is still how she feels as she hovers behind Casey in a secluded cabin in the woods.

Casey's heart is racing at probably a thousand beats per second and she's sweating bullets because of the nerves that are over taking her. But this is what she wanted and she knew that the day would come, she just hadn't prepared herself for what it would feel like when it finally approached.

"Why do Abbie and Serena have to be here?" Casey questions nervously wondering the necessity of the presence of the other vampires.

"To help me her if she so needs it." Abbie explains simply at which Casey nods her head.

It's not that Casey is afraid of Alex killing or anything, she's just blatantly terrified of the horrifying pain that she's probably going to be witnessing in a few moments.

"It will be alright, I promise." Alex whispers in her ear as she places a kiss to her throbbing pulse point.

Casey shakily takes a deep breath and slowly nods her head. "I love you, and I trust you." she whispers as she feels Alex hovering closer to her neck.

"Just try to relax…" Alex whispers as she nears her lovers neck, gently grazing the flesh with her teeth.

Casey yelps in pain when she feels teeth pierce her throat. The yelp quickly escalates into loud scream as she begins to feel the effects of Alex's venom begin to circulate through her body.

"Baby are you alright?" Abbie asks as she watches Serena pace back and forth. She knows that being present for a transformation is weighing hard on the blonde, and she questions whether or not Serena is going to open up and let her in.

"I'm fine…no, I'm not fine." Serena rambles as she continues to pace. She squeezes her eyes shut as another one of Casey's screams ripples through the cabin. "God, there's going to be how many more days of this?"

Abbie stands and wraps her arms around her girlfriend in attempts to still her pacing. "It can take three, sometimes four; we never know."

"Gosh that sounds awful. And Alex really needs to feed, she can't stay in there forever."

"Serena you and I both know that Alex is not going to leave when she knows what Casey is going through. She wouldn't leave her alone."

"But you and I would be here! I just think that she needs to go out and hunt. We'll watch Casey…"

Abbie sighs and kisses Serena's cheek before she climbs the stairs of the cabin and makes her way to a bedroom door. She flinches when another ear piercing scream slips past the door.

"What do you want Abbie…" She hears Alex shout before she could even knock on the door.

"Um…can I come in?" the brunette questions cautiously, only receiving a clipped 'yes' as her response.

Abbie cautiously opens the door and steps into the room where she sees Alex literally pinning a violently thrashing Casey to the bed. She notices the blonde is still in her blood covered clothes from a couple of days previous from where she bit Casey and there was a massive amount of blood spray.

"Alex, you need to hunt…" Abbie says solemnly noticing the blackened hue in her friend's eyes, silently voicing her thirst.

"I'm not leaving her. Now I would kindly suggest that you get the _fuck_ out!" Alex shouts, her protective behavior being automatic in efforts to protect her mate.

Abbie throws her hands up in surrender and begins to slowly back out of the room. "Okay…I'll…find you something then."

* * *

Four days. It took four days before the cabin was engulfed in a deadly silence that physically and mentally scared Alex, Serena, and Abbie. They knew that it was only the inevitable, but it was hard to believe when it finally came.

Alex stands cautiously on the other side of the bedroom as finds herself being watched intently by blood red eyes; blood red eyes that used to be an emerald green.

"Casey, honey…?" she says softly as she takes a tentative step forward only to recoil when Casey growls deeply in her throat.

Alex stops in her tracks and watches her lover once more. She has had a few encounters with newborns and none of them have been well worth remembering. In fact, if she recalls correctly, they have all been extremely violent.

"Okay…okay…I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to sit here. Is that okay?" the blonde questions as she slowly sits Indian style on the floor. She watches as Casey's eyes follow every single one of her movements as if she's waiting for something.

Alex had anticipated violence, and violence is exactly what she gets when the redhead suddenly lunges at her.

The next couple of months are hard on all three of the elder vampires due to the ferocity of the newborn. All of them have scars and scratches that aren't healing because they aren't feeding and need to keep a watchful eye over Casey.

The foursome have sort of fallen into a slight routine. Abbie, Alex, or Serena would barely even say something and it would set Casey off to attack them only to have her to flee into the forest to feed.

Feeding. That is something else they worry about. They all remember that as newborns they struggled supremely with deviating their thirst from the desired human blood to animal blood. Even now, Alex still tries to fight her urges due to her relapse several months prior. So long story short, they all have to keep an extra watchful eye on Casey when she escapes them to feed.

One day, Casey is literally in the middle of attacking her lover when rationality clicks in her head. She quickly springs backwards and flattens herself against the wall out of slight fear and shame.

"Casey, are you okay?" Alex asks taking a step towards the frightened redhead.

"Please…stay over…there." Casey forces out as she's getting used to speaking again after just over two months of silence. In fact, Alex can confirm that she doesn't remember Casey saying anything in that given amount of time.

"Ok…I'll stay over here." Alex recoils softly. She internally sighs in relief as she notices Casey's eyes becoming the acceptable golden hue as opposed to the horrifying crimson she recognizes to well.

There is a long but moderate pause before Casey speaks up again. "Did…I do that?" she asks taking note of the blonde's scarred skin.

"It's okay Casey, it will heal. But how are you feeling?"

"I'm…I just don't to hurt you…" Casey whispers as she feels terrible for her vicious onslaughts on the others.

Alex nods her head understandingly. "Then you take as long as you need to."

When Alex said that statement she honestly didn't think about the amount of time it would take Casey to recover and adjust to her new body. She clearly understands now as she takes note that her lover has just recently discovered the luxuries of sex.

It isn't that Alex doesn't want to have sex with Casey or anything like that. It's just that she's not sure that she can keep it up at such a constant rate at which Casey is going. Alex must shamefully admit it, but the feisty newborn is wearing her out.

Alex is lying with her eyes shut seeing as she doesn't need to sleep, when she feels lips against her neck. She groans involuntarily when those lips begin peppering soft kisses and nips up and down the column of her throat.

"Casey…" Alex says in a warning tone that falls upon deaf ears as she soon finds Casey straddling her, continuing the assault on her neck.

"Hmm…" Casey hums innocently as she begins nibbling on Alex's earlobe.

"I-I need to hunt baby…" Alex rasps out as she fights her body's responses to Casey's touches.

Casey pulls away and stares down at her lover with a pout placed upon her face as if she were a small child that had just been told they couldn't play with their favorite toy. Alex senses this and she sighs heavily as she explains.

"I would love to stay in bed with you all day, don't get me wrong. But I really need to hunt. See?" she explains as she takes Casey's hand to trace along the cracks of her skin.

Casey frowns disapprovingly as she follows the cracks in several areas of Alex's skin. She knows that the blonde has to feed, but the idea of not having skin on skin contact with Alex is killing her. But she needs not to say anything for Alex knows any and every thought is going through her head.

"After I hunt I promise that I'll be all yours. Maybe you should with me so you'll be distracted enough."

Casey sighs dramatically and rests her head on Alex's shoulder. "Fine, but when we come back can we continue to fuck like our lives depend on it?"

Alex chuckles and kisses her passionately on the lips. "Anything for you my love."

* * *

"Oh thank god I thought they'd never leave." Serena sighs as she buries her face farther into Abbie's shoulder.

Abbie hums in amusement as she understands exactly what her girlfriend is talking about.

"You should really learn to just tune them out." She says through her laughter.

Serena sits up and gives her a look of disdain. "And how do you expect I do that when they're loud enough to wake up the next country over?"

"You're still young…you'll learn eventually." Abbie says smiling as she pulls the blonde back down next to her.

Serena rolls her eyes and grins as her hands begin to toy with the hem of Abbie's shirt. "So…how long do you think they'll be gone? Do you think that we'll have enough time to get in a little extracurricular activities of our own?"

Abbie smirks seductively and swiftly pins Serena to the bed while keeping her hands pinned above her head.

"I'll show you just what I can do to you in this oh so short amount of time."

* * *

**Much Later **

Once back to New York, Alex knows that its going to take Casey a little longer to fully adjust back into her normal life that isn't so normal anymore. While it's slightly humorous for Alex, it's very frustrating for Casey.

Like when she sits in her office concentrating greatly on not snapping the pen in her hand. She's still working on taking control of her strength and for her it's not working out to well seeing as seconds later she ends up screaming in frustration from breaking yet another pen.

There's a lot that she still doesn't understand about the vampire world, like why their skin is reflective like diamonds in the sunlight. But she knows that the others will have no problems teaching her.

"Baby, why am I normal?" Casey asks one day when she and Alex are cuddling on the couch.

Alex raises her eyebrows and looks at her lover as if she's lost her mind. "Casey, you are far from normal." She says plainly.

Casey rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "No that's not what I meant. I meant that, you're a telepath, Abbie can manipulate the elements, Serena can see the future, Kim can control electricity, Connie has invisibility, and Sonya has that duplicity illusion. I don't have anything like that, so compared to the rest of you, I'm normal."

"Casey honey, you just have to be patient. Sometimes our gifts don't just show up after we've been changed. It took Serena just a little over a year after her transformation before she discovered she could see the future. Your gift will come, I can promise you that, we just don't know when."

Casey hums in understanding but Alex know that there is something else on her mind that she just isn't voicing.

"What is it Case?"

"Oh…um…well I was just wondering…I mean I've never asked so I just…well I…was there ever something between you and Bree?" Casey asks nervously.

Alex sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She hasn't thought about the distant past in so long that she doesn't know how to react when it's brought up. She eventually just settles on the truth.

"We met a very long time ago; long before you were ever born. She…had a very dangerous gift of seduction that enabled her to have pretty much anyone she wanted, and she wanted me. So she seduced me, and she tried to sleep with me. I don't know what it was, if she lost her focus or what, but the enchantment was broken and I told her that we couldn't. I didn't have any romantic feelings or attraction towards her. Also there is the fact that Bree was 23 when she was turned and I was going on 37 when I was turned. The fourteen year mortal age difference wasn't sitting right with me, even if she was older. So in the end, I wouldn't sleep with her and she resented me forever because of it."

The thought of Bree sleeping with Alex fills Casey with a rage that she's never felt before. She's positive that if Bree were still living that she would have no greater pleasure than personally killing the seductress.

"But that doesn't matter anymore. _She_ doesn't matter anymore, because I have you now, and I love you more than I've ever loved anything else in my life." Alex states affectionately.

Casey smiles and strokes the blonde's cheek with her hand before she brings their lips together. "I love you too. You promise that we'll be together forever?"

Alex intertwines their fingers and kisses the other woman with as much love and passion that she can possibly muster.

"I promise."

**I feel like I made the ending very cheesy, but I hope you guys liked it none the less. Anyway, I hope that all of you really enjoyed this story and thank you for the reader who requested that I write this. I really enjoyed it, and I hope that I meant all of your standards and expectations. **

**Anyhow, I'm still taking ideas for new stories that I can work on as soon as I complete one of, if not both of my other two pending ones (Don't forget to check those out if you haven't). So leave your ideas, because I'm totally an open book!**

**I'd like to also apologize for my random venting that I displayed in the later chapters of this story. Some things went on in my life, and it kind of effected my writing on these last few chapters so sorry for that too. **

**Anyway, I love hanging with you guys and I hope you guys will continue to hang with me. I love that all of you are supportive and encouraging, it really means a lot. I just love you guys in general. :) So for one last time on for this story…Leave a review! **


End file.
